Kingdom Hearts: The Crusade of Hearts EP01
by The Crusade of Hearts
Summary: The Beginning. It's 10 years after Sora saved the worlds for his second time KHII , and now a new evil threatens the worlds. He calls himself Cruelness. After a battle between them two, they created essenses that turned people into Keyblade Masters.
1. Part One: The Start

**Kingdom Hearts: The Crusade of Hearts**

**In times of peace, you always tend to wander... "How long will this last...?" and "What can be more evil than our previous threat...?" Well...If you think about it, an evil so powerful could only exist in the abyss of nothingness... Thus, a battle for the world would be sought. Only to be won by obtaining a certain key, for a certain door. . . For peace.**

**10 years has passed since the famous Keyblade Master Sora has saved the worlds from peril. But now, a new evil surfaces, with a plan to destroy the worlds. Join the new Keyblade Masters as they go on their crusade to save the hearts of everyone, and destroy the cruelness of all evil.**

**Episode One: The Beginning**

**Part 1-1**

A girl stumbled into the library of Hollow Bastion, hoping no one saw her trip. The girl was short and looked very masculine. Her hair was short and spiked down, colored black with pink highlights. Her eyes shone bright green, and her ears were pointed at the tip. There was a noticeable scar across her face, stretching from the tip of her left eyebrow to the tip of her chin. The girl wore a black sweatshirt, with a pink and green shirt underneath. She also wore a crescent moon pendant around her neck. The moon was colored purple, with the chain silver. She was also wearing black baggy jean, which were torn in several areas below her knees. She had a pair of worn out, black running shoes on, and also had on a pair of black leather gloves that were cut up at the fingertips.

The girl, whose name was Arkanin Midnight, analyzed her surroundings, noticing something weird and unfamiliar. . .Books.

Arkanin needed to start researching information about Heartless, Nobodies, and Legendaries. She saw no point to researching those enemies, she had already knew a lot about them, considering the fact that she fought them at least once a week. But her master, Yuffie Kisaragi, told her that it would be smart if she took some time off of her usual topics, and gained information on her enemies. All Arkanin really wanted to research was anything about Keyblade Masters, KeyKopys, or her greatest enemy Cruelness.

Fixing her gloves and moon pendant, Arkanin hopped stupidly towards a bookshelf, struggling to read the spines of the colorful books.

On the other side of the room, from a desk in the dark corner of the library, a girl stared at Arkanin. She had winced when Arkanin had stumbled, thinking that it looked a tad painful. Her eyes followed Arkanin, who in her opinion looked rather lost.

The girl had shoulder-length, light blue hair. Her bangs were slightly lighter than the rest of her hair and was covering her eyes a bit. Her eyes were colored blue, darker than her hair. She also had to wear reading glasses. She wore a light blue shirt that matched her hair color. She was wearing a dark blue vest, with the Pisces sign on the back of it. She wore a light blue mini skirt with blue jeans worn underneath them. She wore tennis shoes that were mainly light blue, but the soles are dark blue. She had a ring that basically had the same color scheme as the rest of her outfit.

"I should probably go help her," the girl thought to herself, standing up and silently gliding over to the wooden shelves. A devious smirk formed on the girl's lips as an idea appeared in her head. She darted behind the shelf that Arkanin was looking at, watching her through the spaces between the books.

Arkanin looked at the spines, making out the words "How to Cook Epic Ramen~!".

"Great. . . I have a feeling I'm in the wrong area. . ." Arkanin whimpered to herself. Arkanin turned to walk to another aisle, but stopped abruptly. She went back to the book and picked it up, looking inside. She had no idea what the words were, but the pictures looked delicious. Catching herself drool, she wiped the edge of her lips and then was about to place the book back, but caught the girl's creepy smirk and gave out a quick cry of surprise and dropped the book. Arkanin picked up the book and then looked at the girl, partially scared and partially annoyed. Arkanin gave an obvious fake smile and asked, "Is there something I can help you out with, ma'am?"

"Helloooooo..." The girl drawled, the creepy smile still on her face. "No, there is not. However, I believe there is something I can help you with."

She made her way to the other side of the shelf, and into the aisle that Arkanin was in. Her light blue bangs hung in front of her face, swaying as she walked. "I'm the librarian here. Is there anything in particular I can help you find?"

". . ." Arkanin stared. Arkanin shook her head and then replied, "Uh. . . I'm looking for. . . Any information on. . . Heart--"

Arkanin stopped herself in mid-sentence. She observed the girl for a bit and then thought aloud, "Wow. . . I feel a weird energy around this creepy chick. . ."

The girl brushed the bangs out of her eyes and looked up at Arkanin. "Excuse me?" she stated, blinking a few times due to confusion. She shook her head a little, deciding to continue on without getting an explanation about the "weird energy" bit.

"I'm sorry if I was scaring you. I suppose I'll stop now," she said, forcing a much more normal smile onto her face. She started to walk past Arkanin, and then turned back around. "So, what did you say you were looking for?"

"Uh. . . Anything about Heartless? I mean, like from the past or something like that. . ." Arkanin shook her head again, rubbing her temples. After straightening up, Arkanin said, "Sorry. . . I'm not really a people person. Is there any information on Heartless or Nobodies? Or. . . Anything relating to that?"

Arkanin turned away from Ame and slapped herself in the face.

_PULL IT TOGETHER, ARKANIN!_ Arkanin thought. Turning back to Ame, she gave a sincere smile and added, "Well, yeah. . . So can you help?"

"Of course, I can," The girl replied with a nod. Her creepy manners soon returned, as her bangs shifted to fall over one of her eyes. She put her index finger on her chin, as if in thought. "In fact, this library has quite a number of documents on those beings... I've heard rumors that before this town was rebuilt, Heartless would wander these very halls, disguised as books. You might want to be careful. Some could still be lurking here."

She turned around and started to trudge in the direction of the books on heartless. "Follow me, please. This library is quite big, actually. You don't want to get lost."

Arkanin jumped defensively, glaring at the books. Following the girl with pointed ears pricked up, she asked, "So, tell me more about the library. I mean, it's like you were born here. I mean, your social skills clearly--I meant, you have so much knowledge about this place. Also, if the books attack, then why isn't there a person here who has decent fighting skills!?" Arkanin scratched her ears and was walking backwards, one hand feeling behind her and the other curled up in a fist in front of her.

The girl's eyes narrowed at the comment, and asked indignantly, "What about my social skills?"

She moved her head slightly, so she could look at Arkanin more clearly, but still continued to walk. "And actually, I wasn't. I was adopted by the true librarian of this place. I just fill in for her when she's busy. There's still a lot more I don't know about this building. Although, I believe if you take certain books off the shelves, and put them in certain places, they open up secret passage ways. I'm afraid I don't know which ones are which though. I was just messing with you about the Heartless books, by the way. I don't think that they do that anymore. So... What about you? Why are you so curious about Heartless and Nobodies?"

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a wall covered with books. Their spines were all worn, and the letters were faded. They were much less colorful than the other books in the library, seeming to consist only of dark covers.

"Ah. Here's the Heartless section. The Nobody section is over to your right," she explained, gesturing to a wall that looked similar to the Heartless one, but covered with white and gray books.

Arkanin let down her guard and decided not to reply to the girl's first question, fearing her reaction. She looked at the books that the girl had showed her and stated, "I'm trying to protect people. . . From Heartless and Nobodies."

Arkanin thought about what the girl had said about being adopted and suddenly became curious. Bowing slightly, Arkanin apologized, "Sowwy! I didn't mean to make rude remarks. . . They just sort of come out."

"My name is Arkanin. Arkanin Midnight. I'm a ninja-in-training, my master is the Great Ninja Yuffie. Uh. . . What's your name?" Arkanin asked, picking up three random books and struggled to read the spines.

"Nah, it's o-" The girl started to say, but suddenly stopped. "Oh. My. Gosh," she stated, her eyes starting to widen. "Did you just say 'sowwy'? That is so... So... So..."

The girl attempted to control herself for half a second, but ultimately failed. "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" she squealed, rushing over to hug the other female.

"I'm Ame. Nice to meet you!" she cried, clinging to Arkanin.

"ACK!!!" Arkanin squealed, trying to dodge Ame. Arkanin wasn't fast enough and was clung to. Arkanin stared at Ame with a puzzled and angry expression glued to her face.

". . . Sowwy is not cute." Arkanin pouted. The impact of the hug had caused Arkanin to drop the books she was holding. "Dropping the books was not my fault. . ."

Arkanin picked up the books as she slowly started to pry Ame off of her, which was not making progress. With the books back in her hand, she stated, "Ame. . . Nice name. Uh. . . So, being a librarian your life passion? Or what?"

Arkanin looked back at the book and then moved the book in front of Ame's face. Arkanin smiled, "Hey. . . What's this book called?"

"It is, though!" Ame exclaimed, rolling off of Arkanin and onto the floor. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help it."

She had managed to get up and brush herself off when the book was shoved in her face. She squinted at the faded gold letters for a moment. "Heartless... Something... Types..." she said, slowly. Arkanin shrugged when Ame attempted to read the title, and placed the three books in a neat pile on the nearby table.

"I think. Anyway, no. Being a librarian isn't that great. I like books, but it gets kind of boring sitting inside all the time. I actually want to perfect my fighting skills with the Keyblade. I'm pretty much average at it right now."

Arkanin froze when Ame mentioned Keyblade. She went light headed and almost fell, but regained her balance just in time. After a long moment of seriousness, Arkanin leaped high up in the air and then cheered, "Omg! So, does that mean you're a Keyblade Master!? Or maybe a KeyKopy!?! You have a Keyblade! Awesome chibi smile much! Haha!"

Arkanin took a deep breath and then bowed slightly, "Sowwy! But. . . Do you really have a Keyblade?"

Ame watched Arkanin, stunned for a couple moments before she slowly nodded. "Umm... Yeah. I really do have a Keyblade... See."

She closed her eyes, concentrating on her Keyblade. After a few seconds, she opened them just in time to see a ray of light surround her hands and form the Key of Pages. The Key of Pages was blue and white. The handle looked like an open book and the blade looked like a closed one. She swung it around a few times for added affect, and smiled at Arkanin.

"Gee... Why were you so happy when you found out?" she questioned, putting the blade of the key to the floor and leaning against it like a cane.

"Wow. . . Other than the fact that that was completely epic. . . You are completely clueless on Keyblade Masters. . . Aren't you?"

Arkanin threw her arm parallel to the ground and winked, which summoned the Blade of Benevolence to her. The Blade of Benevolence looked exactly like the Kingdom Key except that the blade was blue and the hilt was dark blue.

Arkanin pointed at Ame with her Keyblade and stated, "You are a Keyblade Master. . . This is what I've been looking for, really

Arkanin made the Keyblade disappear and smiled at Ame.

"So you're one too, huh?" Ame asked, making her Keyblade disappear as well. Hearing Arkanin's next words caused her cheeks to flush from embarrassment.

"Umm... Well, yeah. I mean, I know a little, but not that much. I haven't really had a chance to look up stuff about Keyblade masters yet. I've been more concerned about the weapon rather than the people that wield them," Ame admitted, scratching the back of her head.

"Another Keyblade Master. . . And to think it would be a creepy librarian--I mean, you. . . Yeah."

She paused her actions for a moment, hearing the insult that Arkanin had snuck into her next statement. "Hey! I'm not a creepy librarian! I just don't get out much!" she cried out, her face turning red out of anger instead of embarrassment now.

"Sowwy, sowwy, sowwy. . ." Arkanin quickly apologize. Arkanin smiled and said nicely, "I promise not to say anything else bad about you. . ."

Ame resisted the urge to squeal and hug Arkanin again when she heard her apologize. "It's alright."

Arkanin walked towards Ame and asked, "Do you want to know more about Keyblade Masters? I mean, you would have to take a break from your job, but I bet you it'd be worth it."

Her eyes widened at the potential opportunity. "Really? Of course, I'd like to learn more! But how?"

"Well, to tell the truth, you aren't the first Keyblade Master that I've come across. Well, we're just going to take a walk through the town and talk about Keyblade Masters. I tend to be a bit lectural, but I guarantee you that you'll like what you hear. It'll really help with your skills." Arkanin smiled.

Arkanin walked near the wall and leaned on it. Giving out a sigh, Arkanin asked, "Will you come with me? It would mean a lot to me."

Ame thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I will."

She started to walk over to Arkanin, but stopped. "Could you hang on for a moment?" she asked. Without waiting for a reply, she dashed back to the front of the library and over to her desk. Quickly, she scribbled a note to her adopted mom, explaining that she had gone for a walk, and she'd be back soon. She used a nearby book as a paperweight, and left it on the desk. Then, she switched the library's sign to "closed". It had been a slow day anyway. With that accomplished, she rushed back to Arkanin, gasping a little.

"Back."

Arkanin twitched at Ame's speed. Arkanin probably would've tripped.

"Uh. . . I'm going to assume you are ready. . ." Arkanin smiled. Giving out a giggle, Arkanin hopped to the door and then stopped to call for Ame.

"Ame! C'mon, your future awaits!"

Ame chuckled, and followed Arkanin to the door. "Well, I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"Haha, yeah." Arkanin laughed. Arkanin led Ame out the door and into the town. There, they walked together.


	2. Part One: Enter the Alleyway

**Episode One: The Beginning**

**Part 1-2**

"Ok," Arkanin started, "Keyblade Masters are exactly what the name implies. Masters of Keyblades. Every Keyblade Master attain their powers differently. I gained mine by being hit by a ray of light during training. Anyway, every Keyblade Master has the following: a Keyblade, an ability deep within, the ability to cast spells, and a "Master Mode", which you won't have to worry about for the time being."

"Any questions so far?" Arkanin asked, remembering to make breaks in her lectures.

"Apart from Master Mode and the other abilities? No," Ame answered, shaking her head. She continued to walk next to Arkanin, waiting for her to continue.

"Ok." Arkanin smiled.

"Well, there are only three different Modes. Velocity, Chaotic, and Prismic. I'm a Prismic. When I'm wounded near death, I can absorb knowledge from my surroundings. I suspect you're a Prismic, too, but I could be wrong." Arkanin explained. Arkanin stretched a bit and then continued, "Every Master has an ability or two. For example, I can form ice on my skin."

Arkanin made ice form on her arm, allowing it to harden to the point where her arm looked dark blue. Then, the ice dissolved as fast as it formed.

"I can also channel psychic waves when the moon is out. Too bad it's only the afternoon." Arkanin smiled. Arkanin put her arm out and winked, bringing out her Keyblade.

Arkanin gripped the Keyblade and stated, "Show me some of your skills. I won't use spells or abilities. Don't hold back." Arkanin smirked.

"Y-You mean a fight?" asked Ame in shock. She hadn't been expecting this. Sighing, she called out the Key of Pages and jumped back to put some space in between them. "Alright then... I'll try my best!"

Her eyes narrowed as she charged at Arkanin with her Keyblade. A running start had always helped her increase the force behind the Keyblade when she was in battle. When she was about a foot away from the girl, she leaped into the air and started to bring her Keyblade down, aiming it at Arkanin's head.

Arkanin easily dodge rolled out of harm's way. Arkanin smirked and then barrel rolled further away from Ame. When she was about a few yards away, she jumped onto her feet.

"Pretty impressive start. Lets see if you can continue." Arkanin smiled. With that said, Arkanin dashed towards Ame in the same manner that Ame had attempted, but instead of jumping she slid across the ground, pushed off the ground with her left hand, and went for a horizontal slash which was aimed for her stomach area.

Ame tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. The Keyblade made contact with the side of her stomach instead of the center, where it was aimed. "Ow," she mumbled before bringing her Keyblade up to prevent a whole string of attacks during her moment of weakness.

Arkanin backed away after attempting to land a few blows. She smiled and then sighed, "You're pretty good. But. . . You could use a lot more training."

Arkanin walked towards Ame, when all of a sudden a chill shot through Arkanin's spine.

"Damn. . . Heartless. . ." Arkanin growled, gripping her Keyblade tightly. Soon, Arkanin was surrounded by Shadow Heartless. With more Shadow Heartless starting to form around Ame.

"Eeeeep!" Ame cried, staring at the heartless. "I hate these things!"

With that, she began to swing her Keyblade, aiming at the closest heartless. She focused on that one until it had disappeared into a puff of smoke. She backed away from the growing crowd. "There's a lot..." she stated, worriedly.

"Okie dokie. . ." Arkanin pouted, becoming worried herself. Arkanin looked over at Ame and yelled, "Ame, think you're good enough to handle my back?" Arkanin slashed horizontally, killing off three Shadows at once. Unfortunately, six more took their place.

"Yeah!" Ame called, leaping over her crowd of shadows to deal with the ones that were sneaking up behind Arkanin. Grunting, she whacked a few with her Keyblade, abandoning the strategy of focusing on killing one. Finally, a few of them disappeared, but with each one she destroyed, more would reappear.

The novice Keyblade wielder gulped and glanced at Arkanin. "I'm starting to have a little trouble over here!"

Arkanin struggled against her swarm, but leaped in front of Ame to take care of a line of them. Arkanin threw a bag at Ame and yelled, "There are 6 potions in that bag! Only take them if you need them, they will make you feel better and healthy, but they will make you loopy."

Arkanin chugged one down and then continued slashing. After she finished a combo, she threw her hand in front of her with her palms facing the Shadows, and yelled, "Blizzard!"

A bolt of ice shot out, destroying a swarm of Shadows. Arkanin lost her balance and fell onto her back, jumping back up quickly and gripping her Keyblade even more tightly.

Ame took one of the potions out and gulped it down. Then she too continued to fight the heartless. She began to swing her Keyblade faster and a lot more wildly, trying to hit as many at once as possible. She succeeded in killing four more when she saw Arkanin's spell out of the corner of her. She would've slapped her hand against her forehead if she wasn't so busy dealing with the heartless.

"Magic! Now there's an idea. Why didn't I think of that?" she groaned. Aiming her Keyblade at the heartless, she focused on the only spell she knew. "Water!" she shouted, as a wave of water shot from the Keyblade's tip and onto the Shadows.

The Shadows that were targeted by Ame's spell were destroyed. Arkanin looked at her in surprise.

_I thought she didn't know any spells? Oh well, she didn't seem to have any questions about the spells. . ._ Arkanin thought.

Arkanin cleared a wave of Shadows and waited a moment. No more spawned. Arkanin turned to help Ame, but stopped herself. Arkanin simply watched Ame, Keyblade ready.

Ame finished off the few heartless that weren't targeted by the spell with her Keyblade. Breathing heavily, she waited for more to appear. She turned to look over at Arkanin and noticed that she had been watching her. "Er... Hi?" she asked, blinking a few times. "Are they all gone?"

Arkanin smiled and then said, "Yeah. . . Seems like it. Kudos, I think you're progressing very fast." Feeling another chill, Arkanin rushed to the end of the alleyway. She turned away to call for Ame.

"Ame, c'mon, I feel the Heartless gathering here. Let's move on." Arkanin ran through the alley and turned at the corner.

"Alright," Ame groaned, rushing over to follow her.

"There sure are a lot out today," she thought grimly, dragging the Key of Pages behind her.

Arkanin stopped at the end of the corner and noticed a dead end. Arkanin thought for a moment, and then asked Ame, "Hey, how good are you at jumping? Or anything acrobatic?"

Ame skid to a stop and stared up at the wall of the alley way. She glanced at Arkanin.

"Good enough, I suppose. Why? Don't tell me we need to jump over that," Ame asked, trying to keep her voice even, so that it didn't sound like she was whining.

"Nah. . . We're not jumping over it. We're going to jump to the roof of the building to our right and then drop down to a different alleyway." Arkanin grinned.

Arkanin took a few steps back and then ran towards the wall in front of her, jumping at just the right time so that her toes hit the wall at the correct angle. Then, as soon as she impacted the wall, she pushed off of the wall and continued up, bouncing off the walls in a systemic fashion. Then, she did a back flip and landed on the building to the right.

"Holy snap," Ame muttered, watching Arkanin's performance with wide, blue eyes. "Alright."

Arkanin sat down on the edge and then looked over at where Ame was. Arkanin shouted, "Ame, c'mon, we don't have all day. Our energies are attracting Heartless. We don't want to start fighting Nobodies or Legendaries. . ."

Ame took a deep breath and tried to follow the suit. She raced towards the wall and leaped up, hoping she wouldn't fall. A burst of relief ran through her when she felt her toes connect with the hard surface. She pushed off again, and another rush of fear shot through her. Did she even know how to do a back flip? She twisted around in midair, and _somehow_ managed to get her foot to touch the other wall again. She, too, continued her strange, slightly awkward acrobatic act before she reached the roof, landing on her stomach.

"Definitely not Legendaries. . . " Arkanin shivered, talking aloud.

"Ow..." she muttered. Her light blue bangs had once again fallen over her eyes. "Yes... Those are creatures we most definitely don't want to attract."

All of a sudden, a smirk wound it's way onto Ame's face. Then she started to giggle. Finally, the giggles erupted into all-out laughter.

Arkanin stared at Ame, a chill shooting through her spine. Although the chill was disturbing, it was not because of Heartless. Arkanin shook the startled expression off of her face and jumped to her feet.

Ame abruptly stopped laughing and shook her head. "Ah. I apologize. I don't know what came over me."

"Alrighty, let's go. . . This alley seems safe. Let's drop here. . ." Arkanin stated, analyzing the drop, which looked somewhat painful. There was no boxes, no pipes, absolutely nothing to help with their descent. And the wall wasn't good enough for any kind of grip. Arkanin backed away and then grinned, "I'm going to try to get down, to see if it's safe."

Without waiting for a reply, Arkanin leaned forward and dove towards the ground. Arkanin glowed blue and formed an ice shield around her body, completely turning to ice.

Unfortunately, the impact was very hard, and smashed her arm's ice shield.

"OWIE!!!" Arkanin cried out, after she made the shield diminished. Holding back tears, she yelled at Ame, "Use a spell to break the fall. I'll be right here to catch you or to break your fall."

"Whichever one comes first. . ." Arkanin whimpered to herself.

She peered over the side of the roof and into the alleyway below. She winced, seeing the pain on Arkanin's face even after she had used the ice shield. Water probably wouldn't stand any chance against the fall, especially if ice hadn't. "Er... Are you sure about this?" Ame questioned, uncertainty blatant on her face. "The only spell I know is water, and if you try to catch me, you might get hurt."

"Are you kidding me!? I won't get hurt! I'm a ninja like that!" Arkanin yelled, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

Ame raised an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. "You're 'a ninja like that'?" she quoted the phrase, smirking. "That's a nice way of putting it."

Stupidly, Arkanin looked over at the wall and noticed a ladder. Anger apparent in her voice, she yelled at Ame, "Hey, Ame, I found a ladder! You can use that!"

Ame caught sight of the ladder she was talking about. "That's great! Can you bring it over here?" she asked, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry you couldn't have used it."

Arkanin rolled her eyes and approached the ladder with an angry expression on her face. She moved the ladder, so that Ame could easily climb down.

"Alrighty, here you go." Arkanin yelled to Ame, as she held the ladder in place.

"Thank you so much!" Ame exclaimed, happily climbing down it.

"Sorry. I'm a little bit afraid of heights," she explained, once her foot touched solid ground. She turned around to look at Arkanin. "Where do we go now?"

"I don't know. . . This place seems awfully familiar. . ." Arkanin stated, as she observed the dark alleyway around her.

Out of nowhere, a voice yelled, "Arkanin! I thought I told you to stay off my streets, didn't I?"

The voice came from a young teenaged girl. The girl had sort of short hair, which was black with blonde and pink highlights. Her eyes were dark brown, and she had a skull tattoo on her left cheek. She wore a blue halter top, with a blue jacket over it. She was also wearing dark blue capris, with a black, spiky belt. She had black strapped high heels on, with a charm anklet on her ankles. She had bracelets on both of her wrists, and on her right hand she has a weird symbol that was part of her skin. It resembled a key in a way.

The girl walked up to Arkanin, "Arkanin! If you take one step into my alleyway, then I'll rip you to shreds! Remember that!? That's exactly what I said to you when you came last!" The girl glared at Arkanin.

"OH!" Arkanin laughed, "That's why this alleyway seems so familiar. . . Oh well, get lost Mikayla. We're just passing by anyway. . ."

Arkanin walked past Mikayla, motioning Ame to follow.

Ame blinked a few times at the new girl who had arrived, mostly due to confusion. "You two... Know each other?" she questioned, quickly looking between the two. She shrugged it off and started to follow Arkanin.

"That was just a tad odd..." she thought to herself, frowning.

Arkanin turned to face Ame and then smiled, "Heh, don't worry. This is Mikayla, some girl who thinks she can do whatever she wants. . . Mikayla, this is Ame, my new buddy. . . Now that introductions are over, we'll be on our way."

"Oh, hell no!" Mikayla growled furiously, stomping over to Arkanin. Mikayla hit Arkanin across her face and yelled, "That's what you get for crossing my streets! Now beat it, or do you want to fight!?"

Ame stepped between the two, bangs hiding her eyes again and a creepy little smirk playing on her lips. "You two shouldn't fight. It isn't good... It could cause one of you to _die_."

Arkanin hit the ground hard. Unable to use her arm to break her fall, she landed head first, which caused her to be knocked out.

She looked over at Arkanin and realized that she had been knocked out. "Oh no! I was just kidding!" she cried, rushing over to her newly made friend and dropping her creepy exterior. She glared up at Mikayla. "Now look what you've done. She said we were just passing through!"

"She knew she wasn't allowed to pass through here because of what she did last time, and I told her the next time that I saw her that I will kill her." Mikayla started to growl at Ame. "It meant a lot for what she did to me and my soul mate Kellen, so that's why I did this to her." Mikayla frowned.

"Gee whizz... What did she do to tick you off so much?" Ame asked, turning her head towards Mikayla briefly. She then focused her gaze back on Arkanin, trying to wake her up. Shaking her shoulders, she whispered, "Arkanin? Arkanin? Are you alright? Come on! Wake up."

"She killed him. Very upsetting, though I have to get over it. Mikayla helped Ame with trying to get Arkanin awake. "Sorry Ame, for being like this. I have very bad anger issue." Mikayla slapped Arkanin in attempt to wake her up.

Arkanin gave no response. Suddenly, Shadow Heartless Spawned. They made three groups and surrounded Arkanin, Ame, and Mikayla.


	3. Part One: The Shard

**Episode One: The Beginning**

**Part 1-3**

Ame stared at Mikayla shocked for a split second. Arkanin had killed someone? She had only just met her, but she seemed nice enough. She opened her mouth to ask Mikayla how and why when she caught sight of the heartless.

"Ah! No time for that now!" Ame exclaimed, standing up and summoning the Key of Pages. "Crud. It was probably because we stayed in one place for too long, and now I don't have Arkanin to help me," she thought, panicking a little.

With a cry, she charged at the nearest heartless, striking it hard and fast with her Keyblade. This time after two strikes, it vanished into a puff of black smoke. Without taking time to revel in her victory, she went after the next one.

Mikayla pulled out her Keyblade, the Key of the Tiger. The Key of the Tiger looked like the Jungle Key, but instead of bones had metal rods with claws. It was also tiger patterned. Mikayla said, "Tigers!"

Suddenly, five ghost-like tigers spawned from her Keyblade and began to attack a crowd of Heartless. She then began to attack the crowd with her Keyblade, drinking a potion at the same time.

Ame glanced at Mikayla and thought, "Wow. She's a Keyblade Master too? How many are out there?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when a heartless jumped up and tried to claw at her. Quickly, she defended with the Key of Pages. "I'd better focus," she thought, shaking her head and hitting a few more. "Water!" she cried, aiming her Keyblade at the heartless directly in front of her.

"Ame, can you get my back, while I get yours!?" Mikayla yelled, turning to Ame, "We have to protect Arkanin since she's knocked out!"

"Oh, great!" Ame whined, trying to keep the panic out of her voice, but ultimately failing. "Fine!" she exclaimed, sending the water spell at the heartless forming behind Mikayla. Most of them were destroyed except for the few that the spell missed. Ame groaned and leaped over, attacking them with her Keyblade. She glanced at Arkanin's unconscious body, and saw that more heartless were starting to form around her.

"Can you take care of the ones near Arkanin?" she called, slicing another heartless.

"Yes, I can! Then I can help you so you won't get hurt!" Mikayla yelled. Mikayla leaped to Arkanin, and killed all of the Heartless surrounding her, "Ame, I got them off of Arkanin!"

"Okay! Thanks!" Ame called, finishing off the heartless around herself. "There," she mumbled, rushing over to Mikayla. "Is that all of them?" she questioned, scanning the area for more dark figures.

"Yeah, that is all of them. . ." Mikayla told Ame.

"Ah. Thank God everyone's okay," Ame said, smiling. "Guess we better try and wake Arkanin up again."

She knelt down next to the girl, and was about to try to shake her awake when she caught sight of something shiny on the ground. She picked it up and examined it. It looked to be some sort of shard. She held it up to Mikayla.

"Hey... Look at this thing. Isn't it odd? Can you tell what it is?" she questioned.

"Well, it looks like some sort of mysterious shard. . ." She told Ame.

"Do you think we should wake up Arkanin, or let her wake up herself?" Mikayla turned to Ame.

Arkanin slowly opened her eyes. Jolting up, she looked around furiously and then commenced to glare at Mikayla.

"Ow. . . " Arkanin managed to muster out. Arkanin looked around and then calmly stated, "Whoa. . . I feel weird sensations coming from here. . . Were there Heartless or something?"

"Arkanin! You're awake!" Ame exclaimed, happily. "And yes, there were! We had to fight them all by ourselves! It was very annoying," she explained, a little angrily. "But they're all gone now."

"Yep, they are all gone so we don't have to deal with them." Mikayla reassured them. Mikayla stood up and went to give a hand to Arkanin, "It is just a hand take it." Mikayla looked at Arkanin and set out a low soft growl.

"Right. . . Just a hand. . ." Arkanin finally accepted Mikayla's hand and pulled herself to her feet. Once Arkanin was on her feet, she rubbed her head where she had impacted the ground. Arkanin inspected her glove carefully, and noticed a smudge of blood. "Damn. . . Oh well, no biggie. I can just bandage it up later. . ."

Arkanin glared at Mikayla and then shifted her glance to Ame, where she noticed the mysterious shard in Ame's hand.

"Ame. . . What is that?" Arkanin stared at it, looking quite dumbfounded.

"I don't know. One of the heartless dropped it," Ame said, blinking and staring at it. "It's really shiny though! I like it. I think I'm gonna keep it."

"I would figure out what it is before you keep it, they might come back for it. I would do it to be on the safe side." Mikayla told Ame.

Ame frowned at Mikayla. "Well, they'd come after us just because we have Keyblades, anyway. Wouldn't they?"

Arkanin shot a glare at Mikayla, and then returned her stare at the shard. Arkanin walked up to Ame and looked closely at the shard. It glowed dark blue, yellow, and then light blue over and over again.

"Hm. . . Weird. . . Ok, I think we should head over to my place. I think I have something that will tell us what this shard is. . ." Arkanin explained.

Arkanin began to stagger off out of the alleyway. Arkanin limped to turn around, shouting back at the girls, "Follow me, guys! I mean, if you guys want to find out what the shard is."

She shifted her gaze to Arkanin. With a groan, she stood up and ran after her, wanting to learn more about the shard. "Are you alright? It looks like you got hurt pretty bad," she stated worriedly, watching Arkanin walk. "Do you need help?"

Suddenly, she heard her cell phone ring. She answered it and nodded her head a few times. "Yeah, mom. Yeah. Kay. Bye."

She turned to the other two girls. "I'll leave the shard with you. My mom wants me back at the library. She got mad for me leaving my post."

With that, she handed the shard to Arkanin and ran off.

Arkanin watched Ame run home. Arkanin twitched, wondering how Ame could run that fast. Staring over at Ame's direction, Arkanin wondered to herself _I wonder how she expects to find out about the shard? Oh well. . . Looks like I'll stop by the library when we get some new information.__ . ._

"Hey, Arkanin do still live in the same place you did before, just curious?" Mikayla turned to Arkanin.

Arkanin glared at Mikayla and answered, "No. . . I don't live there anymore. I live in my own place now, Yuffie said I could. Uh. . . So, how has it been since we last spoke?" Arkanin reached into her bag and grabbed a potion, which she drank swiftly.

"Well... that I still have been confused about why I was abandoned by my adopted parents, and ended up in a field of beautiful flowers." Mikayla had tears on her face, she wiped them off, "Sorry for crying Arkanin, I just start to cry when I think about it." She sniffled. "But I have to say that I will have to get over that Kellen Lucas died, and I forgive you even though you apologized a long time ago." Mikayla looked at Arkanin in a happy, yet sad face. "So I have still been trying to figure it out but someday I should figure it out."

"I hope so." Mikayla whispered to herself_. Maybe Arkanin and Ame would probably help me sometime. . ._ Mikayla thought to herself. Mikayla thought to herself that maybe she should ask Arkanin if she could help her find out why her adopted parents abandoned her. "So should we talk about you, and how Yuffie is doing, or do you still wanna talk about me?" Mikayla asked Arkanin, when she turned to her to ask her.

Arkanin held back tears as she spat, "Kellen Lucas was my friend. . . I'm sorry for not being able to protect him. . . And don't worry about your adopted parents. . . I'm sure you'll find out when the time when the time is right. . ."

"Anyways," Arkanin continued, clearing her eyes, "Uh. . . I've been fine. Trying not to screw things up again. Yuffie is good, I train with her when she wants me to. As much as I would love to reconnect, I think we should head to the library. There are. . . Books there." Arkanin attempted to hide the fact that she wanted to protect and hang out with her new friend, Ame.

"You have never been interested in books. . . Let me guess, you want to see Ame? To make sure nothing happens to her?" Mikayla glared at Arkanin to the point where her eyes began to hurt. "OW! I will never do that again!" She laughed.

"Arkanin, can I ask you a quest--Oh, never mind. . ." Mikayla gave Arkanin a funny look, as she nervously turned away.

"Huh? No, go ahead. Ask me what you were going to ask. . ." Arkanin said puzzled, catching Mikayla's hint.

"Uhhh, did you ever have anyone say you were hot because you look like a boy. Because you do look hot." Mikayla started to blush and put her hair in her face so Arkanin couldn't see her expression.

". . ." Arkanin's mouth gaped open, with an angry expression glued onto her face. Arkanin had her hands balled into a fist, when all of a sudden a chill shot through her spine.

"Heartless!" Arkanin whispered loudly, spawning the Blade of Benevolence into her hand. Arkanin winced in pain, tossing the Keyblade to her left hand. "Too bad I suck with my left hand. . ."

"Oh my goodness!" Mikayla yelled, as she pulled out her Keyblade. "Tigers!" She spawned tigers and then began to fight off the Shadows.

Heartless spawned around Arkanin. Arkanin lifted her Keyblade and spun in a circle, with her Keyblade extended. She finished all of the surrounding Heartless, but saw more taking their place. Arkanin fell to the ground.

"Damn. . ." Arkanin's body would not lift from the ground. Arkanin dropped her Keyblade and noticed that her sight was becoming blurry. Reacting quickly, Arkanin pulled out 2 potions and chugged them down. Arkanin jumped back onto her feet, landing on her left foot. Seeing the swarm of Heartless multiplying, Arkanin smiled, "Greeeat. . . This is going to hurt later. . ."

"Arkanin, no!" Mikayla yelled. After she got mauled by some Shadows, she pulled out a potion and drank it.

Arkanin ran towards the swarm, taking down at least two Heartless with every swing.

"Ease up on the potions, woman!" Arkanin smiled. Arkanin began to cast blizzard multiple times. After her sixth Blizzard, she drank an Ether, which made Arkanin's vision worse than it already was.

"You need to lay off of the Ether, so you can see!" Mikayla yelled at Arkanin. She began to go around in circles, killing off more Shadows.

Arkanin staggered around pathetically. Her pain was returning, but taking another potion could knock her out, making her vulnerable to Heartless. Arkanin slashed her remaining Heartless and then fell to her knees.

"You finished?" Arkanin asked, attempting to lift herself off of her knees.

"Yeah, we are finished, finally." Mikayla bragged and walked to Arkanin. "Want help getting up?"

Arkanin fell onto her back and then laughed, "Haha, can you carry me? I think I could be drunk off of Potions and Ethers. . .And I is in pain. . . Pwease?"

"Yeah, sure why not? I had to deal with you before like this." Mikayla picked up Arkanin. "Hey where are we going. . . Ugh, you are heavy, what have you eaten?" Mikayla picked on Arkanin.

"I has eaten potions and. . . Huh. . . I don't remember eating anything. . . Ooohhh weeell. . ." Arkanin said, almost incoherently. Arkanin turned over and yelled, "Onward! To the hell we call a library!"

"Why did you just call the library hell? Whatever. . ." Mikayla asked Arkanin. Mikayla walked to the library with Arkanin on her back. "Okay, we should almost be there."

"AME!!! WE'RE COMING TO RESCUE YOU FROM THE HEARTLESS BOOKS THINGY MA BOBS!!!" Arkanin yelled, with her tongue hanging out over her lips.

"Arkanin shut up, and stop being like that or we might get in trouble." Mikayla yelled at Arkanin., looking around to make sure no one was staring. Mikayla started to run faster with the girl on her back, who was acting weird.

Finally, they had arrived at the library. Arkanin rolled away from Mikayla and barrel rolled into the library. Arkanin stopped on her back and yelled, "AME!! I MISSED CHU!!!"

Arkanin pushed herself off of the floor with her left arm and stood up, but unfortunately she fell right back onto her knees.

Ame had been sitting at her desk in the dark corner, reading. She looked up in shock when she saw Arkanin enter the library. She dropped the book, and rushed over.

"My lord, Arkanin... What happened to you?" she asked, grabbing her arm, and trying to help her up. "Come on... You should sit down," she added, nodding towards the chair she had been sitting in.

Mikayla twitched and then mentioned, "Hey, I'll be right back. . . I have something I need to do. . ." Mikayla left the library, in a hurry.

Arkanin allowed herself to be seated on the chair and looked at Ame. Arkanin then smiled, "I think all of the potions I had to use gots to me. . . But I, Arkii, have decided to stop drinking potions and accept real medical tweatment. Mmm. . . A potion sounds good right now. . ."

Arkanin tried to reach for her bag, but was unable to in her condition.

"Gosh... You look horrible," Ame stated, looking Arkanin up and down. There seemed to be a bump on her head, and her arm looked like it was sticking out at an odd angle. "Er... Hang on. It looks like your arm's broken. I'm going to go get my mom," she explained before once again racing off.

"Mommy!? Omg, mommy! I wants a huggle! PWEASE!!!" Arkanin whined, nearly falling off the chair.

Ame soon returned, dragging her mom by the hand. "This way, mom! I think her arm's broken, and I don't know what to do!"

"My, my, Ame... I've never seen you worry so much," the woman said, smirking. She caught sight of Arkanin and walked over, kneeling next to her with Ame close behind.

"Let's see, now... It seems your arm _is_ broken, so I'll need to set it in a cast before I heal you, or else it might heal crookedly," she muttered, examining the arm. She gingerly picked it up and looked at Ame.

"Can you go get me something to wrap it in?" she asked. Ame nodded, and sped away, quickly returning with some gauze.

"Thank you," the mother replied, beginning to gently wrap Arkanin's arm in it. "Hold still."

"Omg, you're like Ame's mommy. . . Gasp! It's like. . . Epic. Ame iz my friend." Arkanin ranted, turning her head many times subconsciously.

"I see..." the mother said, nodding. "I know this hurts, but it'll help, alright?" she continued, trying to reassure Arkanin. Finally, she finished wrapping it and tied the gauze with a neat bow.

Arkanin winced as Ame's mom wrapped her arm, giving out a high pitched whining noise that began to get louder as Ame's mom wrapped her arm.

"There," she said with a smile, as Ame watched in fascination. "Now, just one spell, and you'll be all better! Curaga!" the mother cried, pointing her finger at Arkanin. A white light shot out and surrounded Arkanin, healing her injuries.

Ame's fascination grew as she watched. "Wow! Thanks, mom! I didn't know you knew spells!"

The librarian winked at her adopted daughter. "Well, you start to learn things after taking care of books for so long! These things are packed with useful information, you know."

The two females turned to look at Arkanin. "Feeling better?" the mother asked.

Arkanin blinked. She then jumped up off of the chair and looked at Ame and her mom and yelled, "Where's the Heartless!?" Arkanin spawned the Blade of Benevolence and stood defensively.

Ame's mom laughed and turned to Ame. "Have you been telling people that rumor about the books turning into heartless again? You really should stop trying to scare people. That's why this library's always so empty. Well, I'm off to get dinner started. Bye bye now!"

"And I suppose I'll take your sudden activeness as a yes," she added, glancing at Arkanin. With that, the mother stood up and left, walking up the stairs and into the "house" portion of the library.

Ame looked at her friend and poked her. "Er... Maybe you aren't alright. That was a pretty odd reaction."

"Wow. . . The last thing I remember was fighting Heartless with. . . Mikayla! Where is she!?" Arkanin panicked, letting the Blade of Benevolence disappear. Arkanin calmed down, hoping she was safe, and turned to Ame. Arkanin went into her pocket and pulled out the mysterious shard and handed it to Ame, "Here, Ame. I think I know what the shard is. . . Sometime in the middle of that battle, it kind of clicked into my head. . ."

"Uh... I believe that Mikayla said that she had to do something, but never specified what," Ame explained, blinking in confusion a few times.

Arkanin smiled slightly, but then dropped her smile and pouted a bit. Quickly after, her smile returned.

"Thanks," Ame said, placing the shard in her pocket and looking back up. She noticed the change of expression on Arkanin's face, but decided against questioning it. After all, she was more concerned about the theory of the mysterious shard.

"What do you think it is?" she asked, her head tilting slightly to the side.


	4. Part One: To Arkii's House!

**Episode One: The Beginning**

**Part 1-4**

"Well, I remembered during the last battle that a year ago, me and another Keyblade Master found another shard just like that!" Arkanin smiled. Arkanin took off her left glove and grabbed a pen from the desk with her right hand. She drew the Heartless, Nobody, and Legendary symbol on the top of her left palm.

"Now, if you look at the shard carefully, you can see the Heartless symbol. The one I have back at home has the Legendary symbol. I don't know all of the details, but I believe when the three shards combine, something good is supposed to happen. These shards slightly absorb the energy around them. That is why the shard slowly glows different colors. This tells us what element we are. Right now, it keeps on changing from light blue to dark blue, signifying that our elements are Water and Ice. If Mikayla was very close, then the shard would also glow yellow, for lightning." Arkanin explained, while doodling her explanation on her palm.

Arkanin finished her doodle. Other than the three symbols, there were three diamonds which resembled the shards. She also had drawn a weird symbol which somewhat resembled a key.

"Alrighty. . . " Arkanin sighed, thinking to herself. She grabbed her glove and put it back on, and then continued, "We should head back to my place, and get the other shard. Then, before looking for the other shard, look some stuff up. It would suck if we ended up destroying the world or something. Are you up for it, Ame?"

Arkanin began to stretch her arm and rub her head, cracking her knuckles right after.

Once again, Ame's bangs covered her eyes. Her voice quivered with a hint of sadness, yet the creepy grin had formed on her face again. "Destroying the world...? Yes. That _would_ be rather unfortunate, wouldn't it?"

She looked up and the grin transformed into a true smile. "Just kidding. And yes. I think I can go. The library's about to close, anyway. So, what are we waiting for?"

She practically skipped over to the exit of the library. "Come on, slowpoke! We don't have all day," she shouted in a singsong voice.

Whoa, Ame," Arkanin laughed, "Wait up for me, you don't know where I live."

Arkanin joined Ame at the exit and then asked, "Any idea where Mikayla is?"

Ame let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of her head, sheepishly. "Ah. Right. You lead the way, then. As for where Mikayla went, I have absolutely no clue. She just kind of left."

"Ah, don't worry about Mikayla then. She always manages to find a way to locate my exact location. . ." Arkanin smiled. Exiting the library, Arkanin began to go to her house.

Ame followed Arkanin, and tilted her head to the side. "Really? She can find your location? How?"

Ame averted her eyes and whispered to herself, "She's more of a stalker than I am! I must learn from her..."

Arkanin decided not to comment on Ame's last comment.

"I don't know, she just does. . ." Arkanin shrugged. Arkanin ran into the next alleyway and called back to Ame, "We're going to be taking a shortcut, try to keep up!"

"Alrighty!" Ame exclaimed, breaking into a run as well. She followed Arkanin down the dark alleyway, hoping that no more Heartless would attack them.

Arkanin looked back and noticed Ame running.

_So. . . Is she adjusting her pace? Or does her quick speed come and go. . . Oh well, here comes the first set of jumps. . ._ Arkanin thought to herself.

Arkanin vaulted off of a sturdy box and planted her feet on the wall. After hitting the wall, Arkanin pushed off and twisted in mid-air. She caught the ledge of the building to her right, climbed up, and rolled onto the building.

Arkanin took a moment to stretch, as she waited for Ame.

Ame skidded to a stop in front of the box and looked up in Arkanin. "How do you do all of these acrobatic things and expect me to keep up!?!" she cried out, a tad angry. Grumbling, she took a step back and attempted to follow the suit, but failed miserably once she had to twist in mid-air. With a few grunts and screams of pain, she hit the wall, the box, and finally, the ground.

"Owww..." she moaned, not bothering to get up yet. "You do know that I spend half of my days in the library, right?" she questioned. "My only experience with physical activity is fighting."

". . ." Arkanin stared at Ame, obliviously. She rolled her eyes and said, "But you said you would keep up. . . Hang on a moment."

Arkanin looked around and noticed some rope. She looked around to make sure the rope had no apparent owner. When Arkanin decided that the rope was free, she let it drop to Ame, holding onto the other end. Unfortunately, the rope only fell half way.

"Ame, here, you need to jump for it!" Arkanin shouted, smiling at Ame. She stared at Ame, who was still on the ground, and held in laughter

"I said I would, but I thought you meant with running!" Ame called back, slowly getting up. She gritted her teeth and checked her arms. A few purple bruises dotted her pale skin, and it felt like a few were probably on her back too. They'd probably heal within a week. Focusing her attention back on getting to where Arkanin was at, she glanced at the rope that had snaked it's way down from the other building.

"Alright. I think I can make it." With a grunt, she took a running jump towards it, and grasped it tightly once she had gotten a hold of it. She started to pull herself up, a little slower than she would've liked to, but she eventually made it onto the building. Panting, she looked up at Arkanin, "Gee whizz, woman! Not everyone was trained by ninjas!"

Arkanin gave a dumbfounded look, "Yeah. . . I found that out a year ago actually."

"Ok. . . I think I can make the path easier to jump. One more jump and then it'll be running from there. We'll take a break after a while and then dash the rest of the way. I think there are some jumps during the dash, but I'm not sure. . ." Arkanin explained, "I do know that to get to my place, it is VERY complicated, so if you can't handle it then you'll have to wait outside."

Arkanin leaped onto the next rooftop, but landed short and fell backwards. Quickly, Arkanin grabbed the pipe that was connected to the wall and used it to climb up. Once Arkanin was on the ledge, she looked back at Ame and stated, "That was a fluke. . . This is actually a very easy jump."

"Alright! I think I can make that one," Ame called. As a precaution, she backed up to the very edge of the roof she was on and ran forward, doing another running jump. She tried to aim herself at the roof across from her, and it wasn't until she felt her feet touch the solid tiles of the roof that relief spread through her. Automatically, her knees buckled and she put her hand out to steady herself. She looked back up at Arkanin.

"See! I can do simple jumps. I just can't jump off a box, then a wall, then twist around. That's just way too complex," she said, panting a little.

"Right, right, right. . ." Arkanin shrugged, trying to get over the fact that Ame wasn't a ninja.

Arkanin observed her surroundings and then walked over to the ledge. On the edge of the wall, was a ladder that was connected to it. Arkanin turned to Ame and said, "Hey, here's a ladder. It's going to be a long dash, yell when you're tired."

Taking a few steps back, Arkanin leaped off of the building, impacting the other building's wall with her feet. After impacting, Arkanin pushed off and grabbed for a pole that was sticking out of the building. Using the pole to gain momentum, by swaying her body back and forth, Arkanin let go and impacted another wall. She launched herself off of that wall and landed on a pipe, which she used to descend swiftly. Arkanin walked over to the ladder and sat next to it.

"C'mon, Ame." Arkanin yelled.

Ame watched in shock as Arkanin took the more complicated way down. Privately thanking God that there was a ladder, she made her way over to it. She descended rather quickly, sliding down it so that she wouldn't keep Arkanin waiting.

"Why didn't you take the ladder?" she asked, looking over at her friend, and dusting off her slightly stinging hands.

"Ladders are boring. . . Plus I need to do all I can to stay fit. I wouldn't want to be unfit and unable to protect you or any other Keyblade Masters that we may encounter." Arkanin explained.

Arkanin started to run in place, taking a look around. She smiled and then started to jog backwards to say to Ame, "C'mon, we'll run from here. Hope you can manage sharp turns."

Arkanin broke into a run and ran out of the alleyway.

"Protection? I'm not that weak, am I?" Ame thought to herself, but shook her head. It would make her only seem weaker if she slowed Arkanin down anymore. She broke into a run as well, following Arkanin out of the dark alleyway.

Arkanin managed to catch what Ame had said and felt bad, but didn't want to say anything. She took a sharp turn left after completely exiting the alleyway. Then, a few yards over, she made another left and slowed her pace a bit, waiting for Ame.

Ame was caught a little off guard by the sharp left turn, despite the fact that she had been warned. However, she managed to make it before she ran into the wall. Soon after, she managed to catch up with Arkanin.

Arkanin sped up just a little bit, making sure not to leave Ame in the dust. She kept running straight ahead, looking around for a spot to take a break.

Noticing that Arkanin had increased her speed, Ame did as well. She wasn't too tired, but was hoping that they'd get to Arkanin's house soon. She was looking forward to see it.

Arkanin stopped abruptly and turned to Ame, "Hey. . . You tired yet? I'm thinking that if we take one last dash, we'll make it there in no time."

Ame skidded to a stop, almost running into her. "No, I'm not too tired. I think I can make it," she said with a smile.

"Ok!" Arkanin stated, smiling back at Ame. Quickly, she took off dashing straight ahead.

After a minute of running straight ahead, she took an unexpected right turn and kept running. Stopping when she was half way in the alleyway.

Ame rushed to follow Arkanin. This time she was more prepared for the right turn and Arkanin's stop. "Is this it?" she asked, once she had skidded to another stop.

"For the running, yes. Now to get into my house. . . Uh. . . If you want, I'll try and find a way for you get in easily. Unless you think you can follow me. . ." Arkanin answered, staring up at the wall. The only thing noticeable was a silver pole with a pink ribbon tied to it sticking out from the wall.

Arkanin took a few steps back, and then took a running start. When she was a foot away, she jumped onto the wall, impacting the wall with her right foot. She brought up her left foot and began to run up the wall a bit. As soon as she started running out of momentum, she pushed herself off of the wall and kicked off of the other wall, grabbing onto a pipe on the opposite building. She climbed up the pipe until she reached the end of it. She then jump off of the pipe and grabbed the pole that was sticking out. She hung there for a moment and then looked down at Ame.

"Um. . . If you don't want to attempt this, I think there is another ladder on the other side of this building. You'd have to go there and then walk back to the ledge above here. Then, drop down to the pole and get inside this hole in the wall. Then we'll be there. That, or you can attempt to come by this way." Arkanin smiled, throwing herself into the hole and inside the building.

Ame laughed nervously. "I think I'll pass. See you in a bit."

She walked to the other side of the building, and scanned the area for the ladder Arkanin had spoke about. She caught sight of it against the wall, which was almost the same color as the ladder itself. Smiling to herself, she walked over to it and began her ascent. She soon reached the ledge, and pulled herself up.

"Now... Where's that pole?" she mumbled, her feet automatically moving forward. "Ah! There it is."

She knelt down and slowly lowered her legs off of the roof, her hands hanging onto the ledge. Using her hands, she began to slowly edge towards the pole. When she was finally within reaching distance of it, she swung her weight towards it, letting go of the roof with one hand, yet still hanging on with the other. Her hand wound it's way around it's silver frame, and she let her other hand fall from the roof and grasp the pole as well. Using the weight of her body again, she swung into the hole.


	5. Part One: Coffin Filler for the win!

**Episode One: The Beginning **

**Part 1-5**

Arkanin smiled at Ame and gave out a giggle. Arkanin turned around and stated, "Welcome to my home. . . Uh. . . Make yourself feel at home. This is just the entrance. Down the stairs is my room. And that's pretty much it. . . Sorry, it's nothing epic, but it works."

The entrance was just an empty room, with a welcome mat and a bundle of blankets in a corner, all neatly folded. At the corner with the blankets, there was a staircase which led downstairs.

"My room is pretty unique. . . Oh, and there's no more jumping." Arkanin smiled.

Arkanin started going down the stairs and said to herself aloud, "Home sweet home!"

"It seems rather empty, but it's nice," Ame said with a polite smile. She briefly looked around, taking in the slightly desolate surroundings. She couldn't say she particularly disliked or liked it. It was just different.

"I guess this is just how ninjas live," she thought to herself before looking up. She took the shard out of her pocket, and this time, spoke aloud, "So, what are we gonna do with this?"

"Well," Arkanin called from downstairs, "I think we should hang onto it. C'mon, I'll show you the other shard."

Arkanin's room was much more crowded than the entrance. First off, it was smaller than the entrance area. And second, it looked like a living room, a bedroom, and a kitchen. Her bed was just a mattress, laid out in the corner with clothes on top of it. Next to her bed, was a nightstand with a small box on it. A few feet from the nightstand was a counter, that had a sink, microwave, and a punching bag next to it. Next to the punching bag was another punching bag, that was mauled by kunais and shurikens. Then, a few feet from there, was a couch that looked torn apart. In front of the couch was a coffin of some sort. The rest of the area was covered with clothes, mats, blankets, and weapons.

"Hm. . . Be careful if you go into my room, I forgot to clean up. . ." Arkanin yelled.

Ame followed Arkanin down the stairs and was shocked to see what was in the lower room. Her eye began twitching at the amount of weapons on the floor. This could be potentially dangerous. Once she was off of the stairs, she started walking on her tiptoes to decrease the chance of her foot coming in contact with a weapon that was hidden underneath a pile of clothes. Hopping over a few shuriken, she jumped over to where Arkanin was standing.

Arkanin smiled and then jumped onto her bed.

"Hm. . . Where did I put it. . ." Arkanin thought to herself. She looked around and then added, "Maybe I should've cleaned my room. . . There's a thought. . ."

Arkanin crawled towards the end of her bed and looked underneath it. She pushed herself off of the bed and underneath it. From under the bed, she called out, "Make yourself at home, Ame! It's not much, but I'll only be a second. It's somewhere down here, I think. . ."

"Okay..." Ame replied, uncertainly. She made her way over to the couch and examined it for a few moments, making sure there were no lethal weapons that had fallen in between the cushions. Cautiously, she sat down. Once she was sure that there was nothing painful poking her backside, she looked up and began to watch Arkanin.

"Ow. . . That wasn't it. . ." Arkanin whined, tossing out a kunai from under the bed. After a moment, Arkanin emerged from underneath the bed, with a shard in her hand.

"Here it is. This is the Legendary's version." Arkanin explained, walking towards the couch. Arkanin sat next to Ame and showed her the shard.

Arkanin looked around, and then said, "Yeah, don't worry, I am definitely planning on cleaning this place." She rubbed her finger, which had a small cut from the kunai.

"I-I see," Ame stuttered, still in shock from the flying kunai. She then focused her attention towards the Legendary shard, and put the Heartless shard closer to it, in order to compare them.

"Wow... So do you really think they could destroy the world if they were combined?" Ame asked, blue eyes locked on the two shards. "Or will something good happen like you said earlier?"

"I'm hoping that something good will happen when we combine them. Until we find out, I think I should onto this one and you should hold onto the other one, until we find out what effects it will have." Arkanin explained.

Arkanin inched the Legendary shard closer to the Heartless shard, hoping nothing would happen. Luckily, nothing did happen. They did, on the other hand, stopped glowing light blue and dark blue and began to glow green, black, yellow, and then red.

"Hm. . ." Arkanin stared at shards intently, inching them closer carefully.

"How strange... Why did the shards change colors?" Ame asked, holding her shard still. She didn't want to screw anything up on accident. It would probably be better to leave things to someone who knew what they were doing, or at least someone who had more knowledge on the subject than herself.

Arkanin backed the shard away and then answered, "I don't know. . . But I have a weird feeling. . . And I can't tell if it's a good thing or bad thing."

"Ok, well, I think we should take a break or something. . . " Arkanin sighed, rolling off the couch, "Heh, good thing there was nothing sharp there. . . That would've helped. . . So, now what?"

Ame frowned, trying to think of what the new colors could mean or represent. After coming up with nothing, she shook her head.

"Yeah. Taking a break sounds like a good idea.. But how would a sharp object have helped?" she asked, getting nervous again. Ame wasn't too fond of sharp things, and she was _very_ thankful that her Keyblade was duller than the average sword.

Arkanin laughed and then replied, "Oh. . . Nothing. . . I was just thinking. . . Anyway, so, anything you are curious about that I could answer? I mean, anything about me, Keyblade Masters, or anything else?"

Ame paused for a moment, going through the questions she had and could ask. Although there was a lot about Keyblade Masters she didn't know, she wanted a break from the complexity of that subject. A frown formed it's way back onto her face as she thought.

"Hmm... Well, what's it like being a ninja?" she asked, flipping her frown to a smile. "Is it really exciting?"

"Haha, yeah, it is actually. . . It's strange to me how everyone can't do what I do. Yuffie never took the time to tell me about everything when it came to life or whatever, but she's taught me so much. I can do more than others, take more from others, and I can help others with my abilities. But there's still a lot I can't do, no one's perfect." Arkanin explained. Arkanin thought for a moment and then added, "I could teach you some basics. I'm sure if you hang out with me for a while, some of my skills will rub off on you."

"I don't know if I'd ever be able to do some of the things you can," Ame replied, a little nervously as she recalled all of the complicated tricks Arkanin did to get to her house.

Arkanin smiled and then asked, "So. . . How are books so interesting? I've never read a book. I have read some ancient writing though, but never anything like the ones at your library."

Ame smiled when the conversation's subject became books. Now this was more of her forte.

"Well, there's just so many places they can take you, just by opening one up! I mean, you could go on a whole adventure without ever leaving the room," she explained, her eyes lighting up. "And there's so many things you can learn from them! That's how mom knew how to heal you even though she's not a white mage or a doctor."

"Ha... But I suppose it holds no interest for a ninja because ninjas can go on an adventure just by stepping out the door, and they must learn a lot just by doing things instead of reading about them," Ame added quietly, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Well. . . " Arkanin started, "I think I would like it if I could just sit down and read about something I couldn't do. I'm not just into thrills and stuff like that. . . I guess you could say I'm into romance. But I know I'll never experience it firsthand."

Arkanin looked at Ame and then continued, "I look like a boy with my new style. Actually, this haircut was on accident. . . So, what books do you read about? Like, what kind of stuff have you learned from books?"

When Ame heard that Arkanin was into romance, she burst out laughing. "You...? Into romance?" she asked between giggles and breaths. Quickly, she tried to force the laughter to die down, knowing it was rude. "Oh my gosh... I'm sorry. You just seem like such a tom boy! I never imagined you'd be into such things!"

Arkanin glared at Ame when she was laughing, but calmed herself down.

"And don't talk that way! I'm sure there are a lot of people who'd like to date you. Appearance doesn't always matter, and even if it does, your hair will grow back," Ame added with a nod.

When Ame mentioned that people might want to date her, Arkanin merely blushed and messed with her hair.

"So, umm... Books. Well, I'll read almost anything, but I particularly like horror. I guess that's why I act so creepy sometimes. Too many horror novels," Ame explained, shifting the topic back to books. "I also really think undersea life's really interesting. I've learned a lot of stuff from that, but nothing that can really help me in everyday life."

She listened to Ame ramble on, smirking when she mentioned the horror books.

_Hm. . . That's why she's scary. . ._ Arkanin thought, letting the smirk drop as Ame continued.

"Undersea? Interesting. . . I can't swim, so I don't really care for water." Arkanin mentioned, smiling, "But it's cool that you like water and stuff. . . Hey, that stuff might come in handy. You never know. Eventually, you'll HAVE to use that information. At least, in my opinion."

"Hm. . . Anything else you're interested in?" Arkanin wondered, as she walked over to the coffin and stared at it.

"Er... Yes. Why do you have a coffin in your room?" Ame asked, gesturing at it. She skipped over to it, still hopping due to the weapons that were scattered on Arkanin's floor. She looked down at it, her light blue bangs shielding azure eyes. She started giggling again, this time sounding more deranged than happy.

"Is there a corpse in it?" she questioned, smirking and trying to control her insane laughter.

Arkanin smiled and then replied, "Well, no. There isn't. It's actually empty. It belonged to someone important to me, so I kept it."

"So. . . You want anything? I'm kind of short on food, but I can get you something to drink." Arkanin offered.

Ame's eyes widened, snapping out of her creepy mode. "Oh. My. Gosh. Do you have Black Cherry Soda!?!" she asked with sudden zeal. "Please say you do. I friggen love that drink!"

Her eyes suddenly went unfocused, as she began to fantasize about the drink and the first time she had it. "Black...Cherry...Soda..." she breathed, imagining a can of it, dripping with condensation. Her hand began to cup an invisible can of it and lifted it to her mouth as she remembered the wonderful flavor it had when the liquid had hit her tongue. Her vision was broken when she felt only her warm flesh hit her mouth instead of a cool can.

"Aww... No fair," she mumbled.

"Actually, I think I do. Let me find the fridge. . ." Arkanin smiled, attempting to hide the fact that Ame had crept her out.

Arkanin jumped to the other side of the room and stared at the "kitchen" area. She looked under a mound of blankets and found nothing. After a while of searching, Arkanin slapped herself and thought aloud, "Wow. . . Am I dim-witted or what?"

She walked up to the punching bag without all of the pointy weapons, and kicked it as hard as she could. It barely moved. Arkanin walked over to the other punching bag, took a kunai from it, and cut the other bag open. A miniature fridge fell from it.

She searched through the fridge and pulled out a Black Cherry Soda and a Pineapple Jarrito. "Here you go, Ame," Arkanin handed the soda to Ame.

Ame took the black cherry soda, vaguely wondering why there was a mini fridge in a punching bag. She shrugged it off, and opened the can. None of that mattered as long as she had her precious black cherry soda. She guzzled half of the can down in one sip.

"Better slow down, or I won't have much left to actually savor the taste," she thought, and then remembered her manners.

"Oh! Thank you for the drink," she added before take another, much smaller sip. She looked back towards the coffin, tempted to climb into it and sit there.

Arkanin chugged her Pineapple Jarrito, and then looked at Ame, "No problem."

She longed to ask, but knew it would be an awkward question. Then again, when had Ame ever cared about things being awkward? "Um... Arkanin? Do you mind if I sit in there?" she asked, glancing at her friend and then nodding towards the coffin.

". . ." Arkanin just stared at Ame when she asked to sit in the coffin. Finally, after a moment of thinking, Arkanin answered, "Sure. . . Go ahead, I guess."

Ame let out a squeal and jumped up and down, almost spilling her drink. "Thank yooou!" she cried out in a high-pitched voice. Quickly, she set her drink down on the floor, and began to push the stone cover off. Laughing like a maniac, she picked her drink back up, and slid into the coffin. She pulled the stone covering back on, most of the way, so there was only a crack for air in the corner. She continued to giggle madly, as she lay there, sipping her black cherry soda.

Arkanin stared at her, with a very puzzled expression on her face. What was so interesting about the coffin, Arkanin would never know. Never.

Suddenly, Arkanin felt a weird chill slide down her spine. Feeling this chill, Arkanin turned around and tossed the kunai that she used to open her punching bag at the staircase. She missed the intruder, literally by an inch.

"Hey, what the hell are you thinking, you nutcase!" Mikayla yelled at Arkanin, and turned to look above her head, she turned to Arkanin and glared at her. "So, did you ever figure out what the shard was? Sorry for leaving early at the library, I had some business to worry about." Mikayla apologized to Arkanin. "So, where is your creepy friend Ame?" Mikayla wondered, Mikayla looked around the messy room.

Ame's giggles grew louder when her name was mentioned. One pale hand came from the crack in the coffin, and clutched the stone covering. Slowly, she slid it out of the way and allowed her upper body to rise from the darkness, bangs covering her eyes.

"Did someone call?" she asked between maniacal bursts of laughter. The cherry soda had dribbled down her pale skin in ruby streams, making it look as if she had just been drinking blood.

"OHMYGOD!!!" Mikayla screamed and jumped at the same time.

"What is your problem!? you almost gave me a heart attack back there, please don't make me die next time you do that, okay!? I would like to live." Mikayla ranted. "And, what is that all over your face?" Mikayla yelled to Ame, while clutching onto Arkanin bed.

Arkanin slapped herself in the face, holding in laughter. She looked over at Ame, and couldn't hold her laughter anymore.

"Epic, Ame, epic!" Arkanin laughed. She turned to Mikayla and smiled, "Sorry. . . For both the kunai throwing and for you making a complete fool out of yourself. The look on your face? Priceless."

Ame's hand, hidden by the darkness of the coffin, gripped the now empty can of black cherry soda. "Darn. I'm out..." she thought to herself, ignoring Arkanin for the time being. Her eyes shot up to Mikayla, her vision blurred by the light blue bangs that continued to hide her eyes.

"All... Over my face?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side, eyes still covered by her bangs. She let go of the soda can and her other hand traveled to her chin, feeling the liquid that continued to slowly pour down from around her lips.

"What a waste..." she muttered, using her fingers to catch the drink and bringing it back up to her lips to lick it off her hand. When she had cleaned most of the streams of soda up, she slowly stood from her place in the coffin, leaving the can behind. She made her way towards Mikayla, and grabbed her arm.

"Tell me, miss... Do you have the liquid I seek?" she questioned. Her hair fell to the left side, as she tilted her head again, revealing a single blue eye staring at her. "Please, say you do..." She continued, inching closer to the girl.

"Why would I have the blood you seek....You are really freaking me out! And if you try to touch me or anything, I will NOT hesitate to kick your ASS!" Mikayla yelled, backing up against the wall, "And did you really think that if you did anything else, like try to be a spider like Arkanin did one time, don't think about it. And don't think I won't hurt you!" Mikayla glared at Ame, still clutching the bed.

Ame blinked a few times, before letting go of Mikayla and brushing the bangs out of her eye. "Blood? What the hell are you talking about? I was talking about black cherry soda."

She began to laugh her normal laugh and wiped away the rest of the crimson liquid away from her face. "I may be creepy, but I'm not that sick. Vampires are a whole different realm of weirdness."

Arkanin finished laughing and stood up straight, with a serious expression on her face.

"There are no such thing as a vampire!" Arkanin stated, with a VERY serious look on her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her body, as if shaking off a chill or something. Then turned to Mikayla and glared, "What were you busy with earlier?"

"Uh... Sorry about that Ame, I didn't know what you were talking about." Mikayla apologized to Ame. Then she turned to Arkanin and replied, "I had a very bad feeling that someone was in my alley, and I was right. I had to take care of them." Mikayla smiled, after cracking her knuckles and neck.

Ame found herself gliding over to Arkanin with the evil smirk back on her face.

"Oh, really, Arkanin? Are you honestly that sure?" she questioned, opening her mouth and allowing her teeth to hover inches away from the other girl's neck. She stopped, closed her mouth, and pulled her face away from the neck.

"Ha. Just kidding. Yeah. I agree. They totally don't exist," she said with a smile. She turned to look at Mikayla, her normal grin growing wider.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't exactly trying my hardest to give you a hint as to what I was speaking of."

Arkanin became petrified when Ame was enacting as a vampire. After Ame had backed away, Arkanin staggered to her couch and laid on it. After catching her breath, she got up and smiled, "Someone on your street? Loser. . ."

Ame smirked when she had seen that she had really scared both Arkanin and Mikayla. She was feeling quite happy and proud of herself at that moment, and decided to remain silent as she listened to the conversation between the two other girls. She made her way back to the coffin, and pulled out the can of soda. Leaning against the stony house for the dead, she scanned the room, looking for somewhere to throw the can out. Where did the garbage go in this place?


	6. Part One: Battling Opposite Armor Pt1

**Episode One: The Beginning**

**Part 1-6**

"Anyway, I think we should get going. . ." Arkanin said blankly, staring at the ceiling.

Mikayla clutched harder onto the bed, "I am not loser! You freak!"

"I agree," Mikayla added, "We should go. . . And on the way, your dumb ass can tell can explain what you found out about the shards."

Arkanin picked up some kunais and shurikens and placed them into her bag. She looked at her empty bottle and then looked around her room. She shook her head and figured she would throw it out later, so she placed the empty glass bottle in her bag as well.

"Well, if anyone needs anything, I'm all ears" Arkanin smiled, allowing her ears to twitch. Arkanin resumed to look around and went back to her fridge. She took out three potions, three ethers, and three elixirs.

"Here's one potion, ether, and elixir for both of you. . . And Mikayla, we didn't find out that much. Mostly, all we found out was that these shards represent different beings. The one Ame has is the Heartless one. The one I have is the Legendary one. And now we need to find the Nobody shard. But we're being careful because the reaction when all of them combine is unknown. I also think that they react to each other more than they do to us, which could explain why the shards stop resonating our elements when they are close to each other." Arkanin explained, handing both Ame and Mikayla 1 potion, ether, and elixir.

Arkanin made her way to the staircase and then turned around and called, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, I am ready to go if you and Ame are ready." Mikayla agreed with Arkanin.

Ame accepted the liquids with a smile. "Thanks, Arkanin."

Turning to Mikayla, she nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go."

Arkanin nodded, "C'mon, then, girls! Let's go!"

Arkanin dashed up the stairs, knowing she was a bit more acrobatic then Mikayla and Ame, she wanted to get to the alleyway first. She was definitely being impatient.

She jumped out of the entrance in the wall, and then kicked the opposite wall and landed on the ground smoothly.

"Epic! I beat you guys!" Arkanin yelled back at the building, sticking out her tongue. Suddenly, a chill shot down her spine, but this chill was much stronger than any of her other chills. Arkanin summoned the Blade of Benevolence and became very serious.

Out of nowhere, a hand of some sort knocked Arkanin off of her feet and against the wall opposite of where the entrance was. "Ow. . . DAMN!" Arkanin yelled.

Mikayla took her Keyblade, and stood in a defensive state. Mikayla looked at Ame and yelled to her, "Ame.... are you ready to fight?" Mikayla looked at Arkanin and said, "Are you okay?" Mikayla was curious about how Arkanin was knocked to the wall in such a way.

Hearing Arkanin's cry of pain before she had even managed to make it up the stairs, Ame picked up the pace and crawled out of the hole. She was met with the sight of the two girls both with their Keyblades out, but Arkanin seemed to have been injured.

"What happened?" she called down at them, summoning the Key of Pages. She heard a whooshing sound and looked up just in time to see the other hand spinning towards her. She managed to roll out of the way just in time, but unfortunately, fell from the pole to the ground in a rather unceremonious fashion.

"Ugh..." she mumbled. "What the hell is that thing?"

Arkanin barrel rolled and then jumped up, taking up a defensive stance.

"I'm fine. It's a Heartless. . . A very big Heartless. . ." Arkanin looked up at Opposite Armor, whose body parts were finally merging together. Its feet were hands and its hands were feet.

Arkanin glared at the Heartless and then stated, "Opposite Armor. . ." Suddenly, Heartless spawned around Opposite Armor. Three of tried to attack them, but Arkanin just swung her Keyblade and killed all three of them in one hit. She dashed towards Opposite Armor and swung her Keyblade at it, only to be punched away by it rotating around and punching randomly. Arkanin landed on her feet, where she slashed some Heartless.

"Let's do this!" Arkanin growled, taking down more Heartless.

Mikayla followed Arkanin's idea and went after the heartless, too. As, she went to swing her Keyblade she had an ache in her shoulder blade, from earlier when she had someone on her alleyway. She thought to herself , S_hould I help Arkanin with her ache, or don't help Arkanin._ Then she made her decision to help Arkanin, and she went to slash the feet, but failed because she didn't have a chance to jump.

A few heartless started to make their way towards Ame, who was still laying on the ground from her previous fall. Gritting her teeth, she jumped up before they could get to her, and slashed her Keyblade at a heartless. This time, it disappeared into a puff of dark smoke with one hit.

"Alright!" Ame exclaimed with pride. "One hit, KO!"

Running forward, she dodged a few heartless, while killing others. She was mainly concerned with attacking the biggest one. All of them would probably disappear after they killed that one, or at least new ones might stop spawning. With a grunt, she swung her Keyblade at one of the feet that were actually hands, but barely did any damage with that one hit.

"I guess it's going to be a long battle," Ame thought, continuing to hack away at the hand that was being used as a foot.

Arkanin looked at Ame and saw that the foot that was being used as a hand was about to strike at Ame. Arkanin ran and then jumped up, striking at just the precise moment, knocking the foot away from Ame. As soon as Arkanin landed, she threw her Keyblade at the foot, which was a direct hit. Unfortunately, she did only minor damage.

"Grand. . . Just grand. . ." Arkanin grumbled, beginning to repeatedly attack the foot. After she finished another combo, she called back to the girls, "Mikayla, focus on the Heartless around me and Ame! Ame. . . Uh. . . You're doing good, keep up the good work!"

"I'll take care of the hands. . . I mean, feet. . . I mean, hands. . . Whatever!" Arkanin yelled, striking the foot.

"Okay, Arkanin I will do that. You need anything else? A backrub or something." Mikayla offered to Arkanin. Mikayla glared at the Heartless and gave them an evil look and went to strike one of them and yelled, "That is what you get you gay Heartless." Mikayla glared at another Heartless and slashed it and mumbled under her breath, "I wish that I would have fun like this everyday, instead of protecting my stupid alley from people. Why can't people be this fun to kill, ugh!?" Mikayla complained to herself. "So you Heartless, do you want to fight or what, don't stand there like an idiot." Mikayla was starting to talk to the Heartless like a weirdo.

"Thanks, Arkanin," Ame muttered through grunts as she attacked the hands being used as feet. The feet being used as hands abruptly went on the offensive and came down with a loud thunk right in front of Ame. The weight caused the ground to shake and knocked Ame onto her back.

"Ugh... Ow," she mumbled, slowly getting up. Suddenly, an idea popped into the head as she stared up at the giant heartless.

"I bet that the feet are weaker because they're harder to get to... If we could only take them out first, there might be less things attacking us," she thought aloud. "Hey, Arkanin! Maybe you should work on the feet since you're so good at jumping!" she called, gesturing at the things that had injured her.

Arkanin shot a glare at Mikayla, but then heard Ame's plan. Arkanin looked up at the feet and smiled, "Revenge would be sweet. . ."

Arkanin jumped off of the walls and landed on one of the feet, striking at it repeatedly. After a few strikes, the other foot came and knocked Arkanin off. Reflexively, Arkanin kicked off of the wall that she was about to impact and knocked the other foot away. She then continued to fight off the one that she had weakened.

Arkanin was going for a power strike, raising her Keyblade up into the air to gain more power, until the other foot returned and knocked Arkanin's Keyblade out of her hand. Arkanin grabbed a kunai from her bag and tossed them at the other foot, pinning it against the wall. Then, Arkanin gripped the foot tightly, as it began to spin wildly again. "AHHH!!!"

"Arkanin are you nuts!? Get off of that, I want a turn, it looks fun." Mikayla complained to Arkanin. Mikayla was finishing her Heartless, then turned around to go help Arkanin, and jumped up on a building and jumped off toward Opposite Armor and had her Keyblade on top of her head getting ready to stab the heartless. But, she failed very bad at that and fell onto her knees and yelled "STUIPD HEARTLESS, I WILL KILL YOU!" Mikayla had a serious look on her face and went to stab the heartless and didn't fail this time, she did perfect. Then, she turned to Ame and, "Hey, would you like help if you want?" Mikayla being nice to Arkanin's friend. Mikayla growled at Opposite Armor and began to fight it with all her might to keep Arkanin alive and everybody else alive.

Ame nodded, replying breathlessly, "Thanks I could use it."

She charged back into the fight. This time, when the claws swiped at her, she managed to roll away from it, and went back to whacking them with all her might. She paused suddenly and aimed her Keyblade at the hands being used as feet, and shouted, "Water!"

A burst of water came out from the blade of her weapon, damaging the claws significantly more than it would have with just one whack.

The foot calmed down and attempted to attack Arkanin. Arkanin jumped off of the foot and next to her Keyblade, picked it up, and dodge rolled away. Then she looked around, "Ah! Dizzy much. . ."

Even though she was dizzy, she still managed to jump off of the wall and into the entrance of her home. From there, she aimed her palm at the foot pinned against the wall and casted, "Blizzard!"

A blast of blizzard shot at the foot, freezing it where it was pinned. Then, Arkanin armed her Keyblade, as the other foot came in for a strike.

Mikayla looked around lost, then she figured it out and yelled, "Thunder!" Mikayla pointed her Keyblade at the heartless while she did this attack. Then she let her Keyblade change into a tiger, so she changed and went after the Heartless and started to fight. Mikayla hoped she surprised Ame. Mikayla thought to herself, _Should I use all of my potions or should I just stay like this until it goes away, or should I scare Ame and Arkanin when the heartless is dead?_ She started to get this evil smile on her face, and looked at everyone.

"Well, I must as well use up some magic power... It's not like I have any other spells I can do," thought Ame, her Keyblade still pointed at the heartless claws.

"WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER!" Ame cried, spamming the spell over and over again until she was out of magic power. The spell stopped being small, separate bursts, and combined into one huge blast of water, hitting one claw directly. It was knocked back and paused for a bit, almost as if it was stunned by such a long and powerful spell.

Ame collapsed to her knees, out of energy from using so many spells at once. Breathing heavily, and clutching onto her Keyblade for support, she glanced at the claw to see if it was dead yet. It slowly floated back to it's place underneath the body with the other hand. Together the two began to rapidly spin, making it's way towards Ame.

"Oh no!" she gasped, eyes growing wide. Quickly, she took out an elixir, and put the bottle to her lips. However, she was no where near fast enough, and was hit, full force with the spinning arms. She went flying backwards and landed a good five feet away from her original position. She urged her arms to gather the strength to pick her body up, but her attempts were futile. Her eyelids began to droop down. Fighting against the unconscious bliss, she tried once more to pick up the hand that held the medicine in it. Failing, she allowed her lids to slide shut and for sleep to overtake her.

Arkanin looked down at Ame and yelled, "Crap! Ame!" Suddenly, the foot of Opposite Armor went for an attack. Arkanin jumped from the entrance and onto the ground. She ran towards Ame and shook her body, "Ame, get up!"

Opposite Armor made no attempt to stop its attack and ripped through the entrance of Arkanin's home. Ripping the entrance to shreds. Arkanin's mouth gaped for a moment, but then she focused on Ame. Arkanin scooped Ame into her arms and yelled to Mikayla, "Ame's knocked out! We're going to have to get out of here. It's too risky to fight while she's out! Let's head to your alleyway!"

Arkanin's Blade of Benevolence disappeared, and Arkanin began to take off into a run. Ame wasn't that heavy, so her speed was pretty much the same and only slightly impaired.

"C'mon, Mikayla!" Arkanin shouted, exiting the alleyway.

"Okay, I will be behind you." Mikayla said behind Arkanin. She broke out into a run and caught up with Arkanin. "Hey, do you think she will be okay until we heal her?" Mikayla asked curious about Ame. Arkanin started to run faster than she usually did so that was really scary for Mikayla.

"Arkanin, stop this instance now!" Mikayla yelled in an angry voice. "You need to calm down now, she isn't going to die, it is completely her fought that she water to much she should know not to!" Mikayla started to give Arkanin a speech. "Don't be like that, you are over reacting, STOP!"

Mikayla started to get mad and jumped in front of Arkanin to get her to stop. "Just stay right there and don't move, just take a couple of breaths, and calm down now, okay." Mikayla took breaths herself for she wouldn't want to kill Arkanin at that point, or jump her which would be a very bad sight.

Arkanin shot Mikayla a dark glare and yelled, "She's my friend! And she needs a bit more attention than you do, so it's either you are with us or by yourself! Your choice! And I've never seen ANYONE cast that many spells in one battle, so I thought that was pretty damn epic for that!"

Arkanin jumped over Mikayla and added, "I don't need to add Ame to my list of Keyblade Masters I have let down. I'm sorry, but you can say whatever you want. This is a very serious situation, so help or get lost!"

Opposite followed close behind, freed from the ice that pinned his foot to the wall. Launching his foot, Arkanin kicked Mikayla out of the way and quickly dodged the attack with Ame still in her hands.

"You coming or what!?" Arkanin shouted as she began to run again, Ame still cradled in her arms.

"Yeah, I guess, because you probably forgot how to heal people." Mikayla talked back to Arkanin. "Why do you even care that much about that and you don't even act like that with other people, and you never did that for me!" Mikayla's voice was starting to break when she yelled at Arkanin.

"I guess I won't go with you if you are going to be like this, I will stay here and fight the Opposite Armor Heartless and then I will find something else to do with my life instead of being around you because apparently you have weird feelings for this girl, so this is my goodbye... I guess, do you have anything to say." Mikayla was crying while she was saying this, and stop to wait for Arkanin to reply.

Arkanin rolled her eyes and then yelled, "Damn! You act like I'm in love with Ame! No! I'm not!" Arkanin stopped and ran back to Mikayla, "Stop being immature! I do care about you! I've known you a long time. But we've been distant. You don't know how to own up and be mature! I saved your life in that last battle! I saved your life and left Jonathon! So, shut your trap!"

Arkanin grabbed Mikayla's arm and moved her again, to move her from Opposite Armor's attack. Unfortunately, there was no time to dodge completely away from Opposite Armor's attack. She thought quickly and turned around, her back now facing Opposite Armor. Her back absorbed the impact and launched her yards away. Arkanin flipped over so that her back landed on the cold, hard floor. She had protected Ame from the initial punch and impact. Now, Ame weighed a lot.

"Ow. . . My back. . ." Arkanin whined. Arkanin jumped up and then yelled, "C'mon, Mikayla, lets go to your alleyway and take it down on your turf!"

"Why on my turf, it will screw it up, duhhh...?" Mikayla whined to Arkanin. "You are right, I am being immature, I need to grow up." Mikayla agreed with Arkanin.

"Let'sgobeforeitdoessomethingtoyouorme." Mikayla said to Arkanin really quick, beginning to break into a run.

Arkanin jumped onto her feet, nearly tripping from Ame's weight. She smiled and then nodded, "We're going to your alley. And hey, I'm homeless now!"

She began to run, a bit more slower than earlier. She ran for a minute and then turned onto Mikayla's alleyway.

"OKAY!" Mikayla followed Arkanin. She was running as fast as she could.


	7. Part One: Battling Opposite Armor Pt2

**Episode One: The Beginning **

**Part 1-7**

They went halfway into the alleyway, Arkanin stopped and inspected Ame.

"Damn. . . I'm no doctor. . ." Arkanin pouted. Arkanin placed Ame over her shoulders, allowing her to rest on her back. Although it was painful, it was the only way that Arkanin could resume fighting. Opposite Armor had not stopped following them.

"Blizzard!" Arkanin casted. It barely affected Opposite Armor. Arkanin summoned her Keyblade and glared at Opposite Armor, staying on the defensive so that Ame would not get hurt.

"Tigers!" Mikayla yelled to help Arkanin. She pulled her Keyblade out and transformed into a tiger and started to attack the heartless. "Arkanin, I have your back don't worry." Mikayla yelled to Arkanin.

Ame slowly opened her eyes and let out a soft moan. Where was she? She could tell that she was moving, but her mind was too groggy to try and figure out how that was possible. She waited until her brain was significantly less foggy. The memories came floating back through the mist of her brain, as she shot up, or tried to. Actually, all she managed to do was slip off of Arkanin's back a little.

"Huh? What happened?" she muttered, looking around. She heard the clash of weapons, which meant that giant heartless was still alive.

Arkanin had just deflected an attack when she heard Ame speak. She ran behind a sturdy box and let Ame off. She spent a moment analyzing Ame, and then looked down and began to tear up.

"YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!!" Arkanin yelled holding in tears, although unable to hold her feelings back. She took a moment to breath and then continued calmer, "Sowwy. . . Ame, be careful. Here's an extra elixir."

Arkanin jumped from behind the box and ran towards Opposite Armor.

"Hope, you feel better." Mikayla said to Ame trying to be nice. She charged after Opposite Armor and started to fight it, using her tiger instincts.

"Thanks," Ame said to both of them. She blinked in confusion a few times due to the fact that she still wasn't completely sure what was going on. Why were they in Mikayla's alley? Shrugging it off, she drank the elixir and jumped up with a lot more energy than she had before.

"Alrighty then! I'm ready for battle!" she shouted, a little messed up from the medicine. She aimed her Keyblade at the claw she had previously been attacking, resuming her old strategy.

"WATER! WATER!" she cried as two, short bursts came from her weapon and hit the heartless. It disappeared, but there were still two legs, one claw, and the body to deal with.

"Better stop with the spells," she said, her speech just a tad slurred. With that, she charged back into the battle, using her Keyblade to slice at the other claw.

Arkanin jumped up and attacked both of the feet at the same time. She managed to stare at Ame in amazement, she had never seen anyone able to spam that many spells. Even after drinking an ether or elixir.

Arkanin dodge rolled away from Opposite Armor and then jumped up. She made a running start and then jumped onto the wall, which she then kicked off of and attacked Opposite Armor, destroying a foot.

"Finally. I think we're making progress." Arkanin smiled, while resuming to beat down the other foot.

"I do think we are making perfect progress." Mikayla agreed with Arkanin. "Ame... remember don't use your spells a lot." Mikayla remembered Ame. Mikayla went for the opposite armor's hand and slashed and jabbed them until they were almost gone, which wasn't that quick. She was turned back into her normal form because the tiger transformation wore out. She yelled "thunder, thunder", then she summoned her spectral tigers and helped Arkanin with the feet.

"Don't worry. I won't," Ame said, shaking her head to clear out the dizziness she felt from the elixir. She focused her attacks on the other hand to help Mikayla. The hand began to attack more now that it's health points were low, swiping more often at Ame and Mikayla. Ame managed to roll out of the way most of the time, but occasionally, she wasn't as lucky.

Arkanin saw that Opposite Armor was slowly being defeated. She also no longer found the Shadows annoying.

Finally, Arkanin's back pain gave in, forcing her to jump behind the sturdy box.

"Arkanin, are you okay?" Mikayla asked Arkanin in a curious way. She looked at Ame and said, "Hey, can you get my back while I go help Arkanin?" Mikayla jumped on a hand and started to stab it and slash it. She was taking a risk at saving her friends. All of a sudden she was thrown off by the heartless and she hit the wall really hard, but she stood up and saw that her arm was broken and her head was in major pain. She was groaning, but she went to go fight with her arm completely broken. She was holding her arm a lot while she was fighting. "Ugh..... my arm! It hurts, I have to keep fighting." Mikayla pushed herself to help them fight. Still groaning, while she was in pain.

"Yeah. I'll try." Ame stopped what she was doing and ran over to where Mikayla was, trying to defend her, but was of absolutely no help when the heartless threw the other girl off. She then noticed that both Mikayla and Arkanin seemed to be injured.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" she called.

"No..... I broke my arm really bad.... Uggh." Mikayla was groaning and complaining about her arm. "For, Arkanin I don't know really....Uggh....." Mikayla still struggling to get up and help her friends and not worry about her injury. She got up, "ugh..........", then all of a sudden she fell to the ground and was unconscious.

"What the!?" Arkanin twitched. "Nice, Mikayla, nice. . .Damn, here I go again. . ."

Arkanin emerged from behind her safety box, and ran to Mikayla. Instead of scooping her up or placing her on her shoulders, she simply dragged her by her leg and ran back behind the box.

She took the moment to place Mikayla over her shoulders and then yelled to Ame, "Ame, lets head over to your mom! We'll have to try to lose Opposite Armor though!"

"Alright!" Ame cried, racing over to Arkanin. "Come on."

She started to run in the direction of the library, but stopped and looked back at the two injured girls. "Are you sure you wanna carry her? You already spent all that energy lugging around me..."

"Well, you were very light. . . This chick weighs a ton though!" Arkanin smiled. She looked back at Opposite Armor, who was approaching somewhat fast.

"If you think you can carry her, be my guest." Arkanin stated, dropping her off of her shoulder and onto the ground. She gripped her Keyblade and stared at Mikayla, Ame, and then at Opposite Armor.

"Alright... I'll try," Ame said, a little nervously after she heard that Mikayla was heavy. She picked up the unconscious girl and heaved her onto her back, putting the other girl's arms around her neck for support.

"O-okay! I'm ready," she grunted, not used to carrying heavy objects.

Arkanin looked at Ame skeptically, but then said, "Let's go." Arkanin pointed her palms at Opposite Armor and casted, "Blizzard!"

Opposite Armor froze for a while, soon breaking the ice and charging towards them at a slower pace.

"Mikayla's an idiot. . ." Arkanin commented, beginning to run a lot slower than she usually did.

Ame followed, gritting her teeth.

"That's a rather mean thing to say," she managed to breathe out, but barely. She tried to urge her legs to run at their normal pace, but they couldn't support the combined weight.

"Sowwy. . ." Arkanin apologized. She looked at Ame and stated, "Well, I don't really mean it. . . I just feel like she's way too immature. . ."

Arkanin saw the library appear within her sight. She smiled and then said, "Oh, crap. Wouldn't your mom be mad that we're bringing a Heartless over to the library? It looks like it's catching up."

"Nah... Mom's got mad skills," Ame replied, without thinking. She was still a little loopy from the elixir. She glanced over Mikayla's unconscious body at the heartless, and shook her head again, trying to get rid of the strange feeling she had gotten from the medicine. This was _serious_.

Arkanin skid to a stop when they got in front of the library. She turned to Ame and smiled, "Get your mom."

"Hurry up. I'll stay close to the entrance and make sure that Opposite Armor doesn't ninja its way over here. . ." Arkanin smirked, gripping her Keyblade tightly.

"Alright," Ame replied to Arkanin and nodded, rushing inside the building.

"Mom!" she called, rushing through the aisle of books, searching for her.

"Yes?" she shouted back. Ame followed the sound of her voice to a group of shelves near the stairs. She skidded to a stop in front of her, breathing heavily, while still carrying Mikayla on her back.

"Umm... Sorry to bug you again, but another one of my friends broke their arm," the blunette admitted, sheepishly.

"Goodness gracious, Ame! What have you been doing all day? All of these injuries," the mother replied, shaking her head. "Set her down and get some gauze. I'll have a look at her."

"Thanks," Ame replied, carefully setting the unconscious girl down on a nearby chair. She then left to search for gauze, not running anymore due to exhaustion.

In the meantime, the elder woman knelt next to the Mikayla, examining her broken arm. She shook her head sympathetically, noticing that she was passed out too. Soon, Ame returned with the gauze and handed it to her mother.

"Thank you," Erika replied with a smile. She quickly wrapped Mikayla's arm in gauze so it would heal in the proper fashion. Once she was done, she pointed her finger at her arm and muttered the word, "Curaga."

A white light surrounded the girl's arm and healed it, but didn't wake her up from her sleep. Ame looked up at her mother, curiously.

"I thought she could use some rest," the raven-haired female replied with a kindly smile.

"Uh-huh," Ame said, her voice holding a note of skepticism in it.

"Uh-huh is right, young lady. And what's with your voice? Is it slurred? HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES!?!" the woman shouted, going into full "mom-mode".

Ame laughed nervously, a sheepish grin forming on her face. "Not alcoholic! It was an elixir, I swear, mom!"

Arkanin hopped over to where Ame and her mom was. She came in as soon as Ame's mom went "mom" on Ame. Arkanin hesitated to come closer, but did so anyway.

"Hey, Ame's mom. . .Yeah. . . " Arkanin smiled, contemplating whether to turn back or to stay.

"What the hell just happened?" Mikayla asked in a broken up voice. She stared at Ame's mom and yelled, "Who the hell are you, a mythical women?" Mikayla said to her, she stared at her longer then noticed that they were at the library. She turned to Ame and said, "Hey, so this is where you work, Ame? Interesting place so do you work here alone because if you do I am willing to work here." Mikayla gave Ame a big scary smile.

Luckily, for Ame, her mom never got a chance to reply due to the sudden commotion.

"Oh, hello there, Arkanin!" the black-haired female chirped. She then turned to Mikayla and smiled. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Ame's mom, Erika. I'm the librarian here, and no. I am not a mythical woman. I just read a lot."

She finished her explanation with a hearty chuckle before launching into another speech. "Would you really be interested in working here? I _do_ hope that you won't scare away people like Ame does. She has such a rotten habit. Oh, by the way, how's your arm? Is it better?"

Ame's hand somehow ended up on her forehead in the midst of the speech as she rolled her eyes at her mother's long, pointless rant while a giant heartless was outside, terrorizing the town. She couldn't help but feel a sting at her heart when she heard Mikayla had shown an interest in volunteering there, as well as seeing the creepy smile. Ame Kuruma was the _only_ creepy librarian in this town, but she said nothing, pretending it didn't bother her.

". . ." Arkanin stared at Ame's mom, wondering how she knew her name. Shaking that thought out of her head, she looked at Ame's mom and asked, "Hey, can you help me out with my back? I got hurt while carrying Ame. . . Er. . . Yeah."

Arkanin just remembered that Opposite Armor was outside, coming closer and closer every second.

"Uh. . . " Arkanin smiled. She looked at Mikayla and shot her a glare, "How's your leg--I mean your arm?"

"Um...my leg..." Mikayla asked Arkanin in a warily voice. "Umm... sorry ma'am, I didn't know that you were Ame's mom, sorry for calling you that, but you're daughter is very special she is very weird sometimes but is a lot of fun to hang out with. Um.. I would like to have a job here, but I don't think I have the time because I have to protect my alley, I really hate people who stay on my alleyway, oh yeah by the way my arm is doing a little bit fine now but my leg is starting to cramp though." Mikayla replied to Erika. "So... Ame it would be a privilege to work with you, but you should know my excuses right, um... Arkanin is your back okay sorry I was so heavy I had some Twinkies before I came to your house." Mikayla's smile was hyper and happy.

"Aww... If you're sure, there's always a job position open!" the mother replied with a smile. She then turned back to look at Arkanin.

"Sure thing! Can you straighten up your back up as much as possible first though?" the elder female questioned, rolling up her sleeves and preparing to cast the curing spell again.

Ame immediately felt bad for feeling slightly jealous and turned her gaze towards the floor in embarrassment.

Arkanin straightened up her spine and asked, "Like this. . . Ma'am?"

"Ame, look, I'm an inch taller!" Arkanin smiled. Her smile faded away as she remembered Opposite Armor. "Ack! Please, Ms. Kuruma, can you make this fast? We has to go!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Arkanin," Ame's mother replied, focusing on the healing spell.

"Yeah, I would like to go to it is kind of big and scary in here, never liked library's ever." Mikayla said to everybody, then she remembered what they were fighting then she said out loud, "Arkanin, Ame, is it still out there?" Mikayla started to question about Opposite Armor.

"Curaga!" she cried, a white light shooting out of her finger and surrounding Arkanin. She couldn't help but wonder what "it" is, but decided to ignore it for now. "Better?"

"I feel much better, thank you, Ame's mom." Arkanin smiled, stretching.

Ame glanced over at Mikayla. "Yeah. Unfortunately it is."

"Wait, it?" Arkanin responded, dumbfounded, "Oh. . . It. It. Haha. It. I know who it is! It's Opposite Armor! Yeah, I figured it out. . . I'm totally ninja that way."

Arkanin dropped her smile and said, "Um. . . Whoops. . . Anyway, we should get going. . ."

Mikayla slapped her face, "Damn, you Arkanin.... let's go."

Ame resisted the urge to slam her head against her desk in the dark corner. Freak out time.

The mother blinked twice. "Wait a second. You kids are going out there to fight a type of heartless by YOURSELVES!?!" she shouted in a shrill voice. "So, that's why you keep coming in with broken arms!"

At this point, Ame broke in, grabbing both Mikayla and Arkanin by the arms as she did so. "Hey, mom! We'd love to explain and everything, but we've got to go! Kay? Thanks. Bye."

With that, she tugged at the two girls' arms towards the door, hoping they could escape the wrath of her mother.

Arkanin literally ran to the door, scared of what her moment of stupidity would've caused. As soon as she arrived outside, she saw that Opposite Armor had just arrived. That gave them either the option to run again or to stay and fight. Arkanin thought that they would be better off facing Opposite Armor at least a mile away, but maybe that was because Arkanin was worried about Ame's mom.

"Don't you guys try to get away from me!" Erika shouted, taking a threatening step towards them.

Ame watched as Arkanin fled from the library. Now that was a good idea. She gave a sheepish grin and mumbled another apology before racing after her.

The mother let out a low growl as she glared after the two. Ame was _so_ grounded if she lived through that battle. "And to think, I was the one who raised her! Who knew she'd turn out to be so disrespectful?" she grumbled.

"Well, then you don't know her that well, and the fact that I know her a lot when I just met her, scary!" Mikayla yelled to Ame's mom. She ran out of the library, then came out and saw opposite armor, "So we meet again? This time I assure you, I will kick your butt and then I will take your hands and feet and ball it up and throw you all the way to another planet!" Mikayla threatened.

Arkanin looked over at Mikayla and then to Ame.

"So. . . Anyone have any bright ideas? Because I don't. . ." Arkanin smiled, stupidly.

Ame smiled, the dazed expression back on her face. "I want to spam spells again."

She then snapped out of it, and shook her head furiously. Stupid elixir.

"Gah! Sorry. Still a little loopy," she explained, sheepishly. "Anyway, I say that each of us should focus on a part of it's body. The arm, the leg, and the main armor. Once the arm and the leg are destroyed, we should all team up and try to take down the main body."

"I want the leg, now I get my revenge, mwhahahahaha!" Mikayla laughed really loud in a weird creepy way. She looked around to Ame and Arkanin and glared at them for some odd reason. "So.....you guys ready....let's burn it!" She said in a creepy way.

"Hm. . . I'll get the hand I guess. Ame, you take the main armor down. We'll help you when we're done." Arkanin smiled. She ran towards the hand that was acting as a foot, spawning the Blade of Benevolence. When she was close enough, rolled towards it and attacked it.

Arkanin looked at it and cast, "Blizzard!" It only did minor damage, but it was trapped in ice.

"Alright! I'm on it!" Ame cried, charging forward. She did a move similar to the one when she had fought Arkanin, with a running jump, she slammed her Keyblade into the armor. Grunting, she managed to stay up in the air to finish up a combo before falling to the ground again. Luckily, she'd been expecting this and landed on her feet, then she jumped up to repeat her attacking methods.

"Awesome, Ame that was cool!" Mikayla yelled to Ame. She jumped up and went after the foot and slashed it and countered until she fell to the ground then she transformed into a tiger and went after the foot and started to use her tiger skills.

Arkanin repeatedly attacked the hand with quick speed. The hand broke out of its ice prison and knocked Arkanin's Keyblade away from her. Arkanin glared at the hand and then yelled, "You know what!? That's it!?"

Arkanin went into her bag and pulled out five shurikens and 3 kunais. She threw all of them at the hand, which were all direct hits. She ran up to the hand and kicked one of the kunais deeper in, causing the hand to disappear.

"There we go!" Arkanin cheered, the adrenaline rush fading away. She turned to where the main armor was, and ran towards it. She picked up her Keyblade on her way.

"Thanks, Mikayla!" Ame called. She then directed her attention towards Arkanin and smiled.

"Coming to help me out?" she asked, as she leaped up to attack the armor again. "With that leg gone, this heartless will have almost no way to attack us!" she thought with a smug smirk on her face.

"Okay, one more hit and this baby is gone." Mikayla yelled. She went to throw her last shot and got it, it disappeared when she hit it. "YES, I WIN. NEXT TIME I SEE YOU OR YOU SHOW UP, I WILL BURN YOU DOWN AND I WILL THROW THE REST OF THE PIECES TO DIFFERENT PLANETS, THEN I WILL MAKE SURE THEY ARE FAR AWAY WHERE YOU CAN'T REBULID YOURSELF, YOU STUPID OPPOSITE AMOR!" Mikayla yelled in victory but still threatening opposite armor. Then she looked around at Ame and Arkanin and giggled evil, she smiled also which was evil as can be!

Arkanin ignored Mikayla, knowing that saying anything would provoke something bad or just make her worse. She smiled at Ame and then turned to Mikayla and said, "I say we tag team this Heartless! All at once!"

Arkanin gripped her Keyblade tightly and then laughed. She backed away from Opposite Armor and looked at her partners.

Ame smirked and nodded at Arkanin. "Good idea!" she agreed, backing up as well. She focused on the metal armor, preparing for another running attack. This time, she'd try to hit it as hard as she could.

"Okay, I am ready!" Mikayla looked at her team mates and nodded really hard and big. She pulled out her Keyblade and started to grip it hard, then she transformed into a tiger and was ready now.

When everyone was ready, they all charged towards Opposite Armor's main armor.

Arkanin swung her Keyblade at Opposite Armor, aiming for the chest area. At the same time, Ame swung vertically and hit mostly Opposite Armor's mid-section. Mikayla clawed the stomach area.

Then, the armor collapsed, literally exploding out of existence. Arkanin looked at her partners and smirked, "That was cool. . ."

"You know what? I think we're pretty damn epic. We make such an awesome team." Arkanin smiled, as she sat on the ground.

"Yeah!" Ame exclaimed with a nod and a grin. "I almost can't believe we took it down!"

"That was a relief.... oh, yeah sorry about being kind of a nutcase when we were fighting, I just lost it." Mikayla told Ame and Arkanin. "So...... what do we do now Arkanin, Ame.....anybody." Mikayla asked in a confused voice.

Ame turned to Mikayla, the smile still on her face. "No problem. That heartless really started to tick me off too. And I guess that's that."

She held up the Key of Pages, about to make it disappear, but noticed something. Her eyes immediately widened in shock. The top "book cover" of her Keyblade was missing. Jaw dropping, she fell to her knees, crawling around the street to try and find it. She didn't even know Keyblades could be broken, but she supposed it made sense. The blade of her key was oddly shaped, and probably was not meant for attacking steel over and over again. It seemed to be more suited for magic.

Arkanin tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Ame, what are you doing?"

"Omg!" Arkanin's eyes widened when she noticed that Ame's Keyblade was chipped. "Wow. . . You'd better get that fixed. . ." Arkanin looked at the Keyblade and then said, "Hey, I think there is a blacksmith's somewhere in the main city."

Arkanin lifted Ame onto her feet and grabbed Mikayla, "Lets go!"


End file.
